


Into the Black

by 6phoenix6flame6



Category: Pitch Black (2000), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Magical stiles, Mpreg, Multi, Powerful Pack, Sex, Sheriff's name is John, Surviving, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6phoenix6flame6/pseuds/6phoenix6flame6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has the worst luck. When Peter pisses a witch off Stiles pays the price.</p><p> </p><p>**Being Re-Written**<br/>**First Chapter Re-Wrote**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Declaimer: I own nothing, each work belongs to their respective owners.
> 
>  
> 
> AN: I haven't read a Stiles/Pitch Black cross over and decided to write one. Hopefully you guys will like it. Not bated, sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been re-written hope you guys like it as much as you did for the first draft.

Chapter One: PB/TW

Stiles was sitting on the couch watching Pitch Black with his dad. It was one of the nights where both him and his dad weren't busy, Stiles with pack things, and the Sheriff solving crime. So they decided to spend a little time bonding.

"You know, half of the equipment wouldn't have failed if that Fry women actually knew what she was doing," Stiles looked over at his dad who was lounging in his chair with a glass of milk.

Ever since his dad found out about the supernatural and wanted a part in it to further protect the town, Stiles had put him on a further restricted diet, which meant no alcohol in the house.

"How so?" 

His father was a pilot in the army before he met his mom and became sheriff.

"She started pulling the leavers much to soon or to late, you don't start pulling once you've started entry into the atmosphere, there's to much heat, you do it before or after. Less chance of things snapping off. Once you've broken through the first couple layers then you start pulling. Plus your nose needs to be up to land an aircraft. If it's nose down you run chance of crumpling the craft in on it self or snapping it in half. Though that ship looked to be in really rough shape, I wouldn't have put it on a large journey." His father explained before taking a sip of the milk and making a face.

Stiles made a noise of agreement and turned his attention back to watch Vin Diesel to show off his dominate side. He couldn't stop the small flare of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

It was all Derek Hales fault. Always slamming him against walls and walking around half naked. He had completely cured Stiles of his love for Lydia Martin though.

"You really like the strong alpha male types don't you?" His father shot him an amused look.

Stiles stammered. "What? No! I love females with red hair and green eyes."

"Please son, ever since Hale became the alpha I've noticed the looks that you've been giving him."

Stiles was cut off from replying back by an urgent knock on the front door.

He paused the movie and stood up and answer it. 

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. There was Derek standing shifty on the door step. Whatever cause Derek to be shifty, can't be good.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Stiles hissed out, eyes narrowing. He didn't want to deal with the supernatural on the one night his dad and he had set aside.

The Sheriff hearing Stiles voice went to investigate.

"Hale, what can we do for you?" The man asked eyeing the werewolf.

"I was just about to tell Stiles but I think I better come in and tell you as well." The alpha sighed an ran his hand through his ridiculous hair.

The Sheriff put his hand on his son's shoulder and gently pulled him back so the werewolf could enter the house. 

They headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Now what is the problem?" The sheriff asked while Stiles continued to glare.

"It seems like Peter pissed off a witch."

Stiles felt a twitch in his right eye.

"Then why isn't he dealing with it?" Stiles ground out.

Derek sighed again. "She turned him into a puppy. Isaac is looking after him at Deaton's. But I think she might be coming here next, since you're a spark, and Peter mentioned that to her, she might try and steal whatever powers you have. Take you out before you could learn to stop her."

Stiles turned to his dad, and couldn't stop what came out of his mouth. "See I'm threatening, look how badass I am."

Derek snorted as the sheriff shook his head.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Stiles was about to open his mouth, when the lights in the house began to flicker as the wind outside picked up outside.

"When we get through this, I'm going to kill your uncle and make sure he stays dead this time." Stiles gave a growl and shoved himself up from the table. The sheriff ran to his office to grab his guns.

Stiles rushed over to the kitchen cupboard and took out a large box of salt. Though it didn't look like any commercial box.

Derek came to stand beside the teen.

"What is that?" Derek asked gesturing to the box.

"Use your nose wolf boy. It's salt!" Stiles huffed. "Ever since I saw Hocus Pocus as a child I remembered that they used salt against the Anderson sisters. So I got a priest, a rabiah, and Deaton to bless this salt. Plus there is a mixture of mountain ash mixed in." Stiles walked to the living room where his dad was loading a shot gun and a rifle. Stiles could see a handgun strapped to his fathers side.

"Going to war?" Stiles asked and started to make a huge circle around them as Derek moved some of the furniture out of the way. 

There was a cackling on the air as the front door burst open. 

A middle aged woman wearing a long flowing green gown, long blond hair billowing in the wind, her eyes glowed white, walked through the now open door. The veins all over her body pulsed black.

"How cute the little puppy his protecting the little spark mate." The witch mocked.

"What do you want?" The sheriff asked cocking the gun and aiming at the witches head.

"I'm going kill the alpha and take the spark's magic. I might spare you though." The witch leered at the man.

Stiles gave a shudder. It's just wrong to think of his dad with some one other then his late mother.

"Lady you're delusional. I'm just a mouthy kid with no powers." Stiles tried to look innocent ignoring the glare sent his way by Derek.

The witch opened her mouth and Stiles took the opportunity to throw a handful of salt and mountain ash into her mouth.

The effects were almost instant. The woman doubled over puking black junk, as magic crackled around her swirling into a vortex. 

The wind picked up blowing away the protective circle that Stiles drew and started throwing things around the living room.

The Sheriff clicked the safety back on and slipped the gun over his shoulder across his back, he then pulled Stiles closer to him and the Alpha.

The witch imploded as the vortex grew larger.

"Huh, I didn't think that would happen." Stiles cocked his head to the side.

Just then he felt a tugging sensation and he was ripped from his dad's hold and sucked into the vortex.

The Sheriff went to follow but Derek grabbed his arm.

"We don't know where that vortex goes. It could instantly kill us." 

The Sheriff gave him a look.

"He's my son, he's all I have left." 

The werewolf knew how the older man felt. Stiles meant a lot to the alpha and now that the teen was sucked into a magical portal anything could happen to him that Derek couldn't save him from. The young man gave a nod and the two of them made to jumped through. However they both crash landed on the other side of the Stilinski living room.

"STILES!!"

\---------------

Stiles felt his body twist and turn as it went flying through the vortex. Multiple shades of blue green purple and white flashed by him. If it wasn't happening to him, he would have thought this to be pretty cool. Granted he still thought it was slightly awesome but come on, how was this his life?

All of a sudden the colours stopped and Stiles slammed into a cold, metal and glass surface before falling backwards onto a metal grated floor.

The sounds of machinery made him force his eyes open through the pain. 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and saw in the dim red darkness, he was thrown into a sleep pod. The words 'Lockout Protocol, No Early Release'. 

Damn fucking bullshit! He had been tossed into the Pitch Black movie. He hoped that Derek and His dad didn’t end up here, or any other place besides safely back in Beacon Hills, or he was going to bring the bitch of a witch back to life and slowly torture her until she sets things right, then he was going to enjoy killing her slowly.

Slowly Stiles got to his feet. There wasn't any alarms blaring, so they haven't reached the comet's tail yet. You'd think that with a space ship with this high level of technical advances set so far in the future that they would have a preventative warning system that would alert them to the comet tail. Unless of course this was all a ploy by the company to make sure the Riddick is dead and that they wouldn't have to pay Johns.

Stiles looked around at all the passengers lined up on the walls. So many of them will die. Stiles hated that Owens had to die, and Fry got to live. She was such a stupid bitch. If Stiles had his way, he would off the bitch as soon as he could. 

He walked over to where Riddick was bound, trying not to stumble. He placed a hand on the glass. He knew Riddick was still awake. He gathered that much from the movie, and a little Wikipedia search. Okay yes! He also liked browsing through the different fanfiction out there as well.

"I know you are awake Riddick." Stiles spoke the the man through the glass.

The convict raised his head. The dominated aura pour off the other man almost made the teen weak in the knees. It was the same feeling he got whenever Derek used his alpha mojo.

"You probably will not trust me or even help me but I'm going to try and help you escape. You are the only one that can kill the bioraptors on the moon we are about to crash land on. I really don't want to end up in a giant lizards stomach. I'm to awesome to be lizard food." Stiles rambled. He was nervous, he rambled when he was nervous. 

Okay let's face it, his ADHD could be blamed for his rambling. 

Stiles could see Roddick's top lip move from its place around the bot in his mouth. The teen knew that it was a snarl, having seen Derek to the same on many occasions.

"You do not deserve to go to a slam, not because of what the company did. I have information of what you are and what happened to your home world, if you decide to not out right kill me for being annoying. I have a habit of doing that." Stiles rushed to appease the large man.

Riddick cocked his head to the side. Stiles sure as he'll hoped that the convict didn't just decide to kill him.

Just then the ship shook, and tiny space pebbles punctured holes into the shell of the ship.

"Ahh, shit it's happening." Stiles pressed himself close to Riddicks cyrochamber as more rocks flew through the passenger bay. "You're lucky your in there, your pod survives the crash. Though I think I want to save Owens. The Nav officer, he could help us survive and leave the moon before the eclipse." Stiles held and watched as Fry and Owens fell out of their cyrochambers.

He watched as they argued and scrambled to get their flight suits on. Then they ran off to their stations. 

"I guess I'll see you later, if I don't end up as a Stiles pancake." Stiles moved away from Riddick and rushed over to Owens. 

"Hey is there a override to stop Fry dumping the passenger bay?" 

The Nav officer was startled out of his argument with the docking pilot. He looked over to see a strange teen standing by the doors with a terrified yet determined look on his face.

"How did you get out of your chamber? I didn't even see you when we strapped the passengers in." Owens stood up from his seat. He made his way over to the teen.

"I'll explain it all after you and I survive this crash." Stiles stated quickly.

Owens shot Stiles a disbelief look before reluctantly nodded and gestured Stiles to his side.

"Okay when we actually land we should not be in here." Stiles continued looking around. "We'll tie ourselves to one of the structure poles by Riddick's cyrochamber. That way you don't end up with a pole through your chest, and we have a higher chance of not getting sucked out the side of the ship." Stiles flashed a grin just before the ship shook and an alert flashed across the screen. 

"Shit she's starting to purge." Stiles stated looking around for a wrench or something to keep the airlock doors open.

"Fry was that a purge?" Owens yelled.

"To heavy in the ass, I cant get my nose down." Her voice came from above. Her voice grated on Stiles' ears.

"Your nose is suppose to be up idiot," Stiles muttered under his breath. He leaped for joy when he saw cable rope, and the heavy duty wrench that Owens had used in the movie.

"Okay mister Owens, hop to the other side of the door, shes going to shut the doors soon, chop chop." Stiles moved to the other side of the airlock doors. Owens sent once last glance at the consul before dashing over to Stiles.

Stiles handed him the cable before holding the wrench at an angle as the doors started to close. He smirked as the doors jammed. He could hear Fry cursing up a storm. 

"You have seventy seconds to level this beast out!" Owens yelled before Stiles dragged him over to a support beam by Riddick's cyrochamber. 

They passed by another passenger just getting to his feet. 

Stiles looked at Johns, not knowing if he should help him or not. 

"Oh what the fuck!" Stiled yanked the man over to where Owens tied one end of the cable to the beam. 

"Grab tight and huddle close as we can. We don't want any slack in this thing." Owens called out. 

Stiles huddled in close to Owens, as the cable rope was wrapped around them tightly a few times before fastened in front of Stiles' waist. 

Not a moment too soon, the ship hit the surface of the moon, cutting a deep scar into at as it dragged along, with back of the passenger bay cabin being ripped away and a lot of the pods being ripped out.

Stiles tucked himself in close to Owens and shut his eyes. Pieces of the ship flew by his head, he heard a groan, but refused to look, though he hope that it wasn't Owens who was injured.

Finally after what seemed for ever. The ship came to a sudden stop, making the cables cut into his skin as he was thrown against them.

The dust was settling as Stiles opened his eyes. Owens was untying the cables asking if he was okay. He didn't hear anything from Johns. 

"Is he dead?" He asked Owens as he tumbled to his knees without the cables holding him on his feet.

"No just unconscious. We were all out for a moment. But that's not the worst of our problems. Seems the captive, Riddick, has escaped." Owens helped the teen to his feet. 

Stiles looked to the broken glass of the cryrochamber that held the Furyan Alpha.

"Riddick is not our problem. There is something more dangerous and deadly under the surface of this moon." Stiles let out a shuddering breath. 

He kind of wish he was back in Beacon Hills; there he only had to fight werewolves and the supernatural, something he sorta knew how to battle, plus there was an alpha wolf that usually had his back in sticky situations.

"You going to tell me how you ended up on this ship and how you know about it crashing?" Owens asked. There was activity around them as other survivors started falling out of cyro and helping each other out, looking for loved ones.

Stiles looked around, he noticed that Fry had gotten out of the cockpit and made her way to where Owens' seat was, never noticing the man was standing beside him.

"Let's go outside, a little ways from the ship. So no one can hear us." Stiles shifted his feet. 

He can only tell Owens the truth. Since he saved the man's life he would be the only one to know, since technically he wasn't even suppose to now be walking around with the living. Stiles wonder how much of an impact this would have. 

Owens nodded, after a few moments debating with himself if the teen was going to actually tell the truth, and led the boy outside. Then, after they finish talking, he would organize a search party to see who all else survived. 

Once stepping out of the ship Stiles noticed something. He wasn't wearing any shoes, just his sock feet and he could feel the heat of the earth through them. He hadn't been wearing shoes since he had been curled up on the couch watching a movie. His dad doesn't like it when he wears his shoes or boots in the house. He'll need to find footwear soon.

The two walked several hundred yards away from the ship before they stopped and faced each other.

Stiles shifted on his feet. The older man is probably going to think he's crazy.

"Okay, you have to promise you will listen until the very end, with no interruptions. It's going to be hard enough to explain as it is." Stiles ran a hand through his hair. His gitteriness only increased, he missed his next dose of Adderal.

"I'll hear you out." Owen promised seeing how the teen was acting.

Stiles took a deep breath. 

"Okay, I am from the planet earth in a parallel dimension, where you crash landing on this moon is an actual movie. You stopped Fry from dumping the passenger bay, but you don't survive the crash, you end up dying. There were only eleven passengers that survive, including Riddick." Stiles explained.

The older man gave him a disbelief look but did not interrupt.

"The first one to die is Zeke, from the monsters under the surface. There's millions of these bioraptor creatures. They cannot stand the light, it hurts them. The survivors think they will be safe. However, there is an eclipse coming soon. The second to die is Ali, the youngest of Imam's apprentices, then it's Shazza, Hassen, Paris, Johns, Suleimon then finally Fry. Riddick, Jack, and Imam make it off the moon." Stiles sighed and saw that a couple of the survivors ventured out of the wreck.

"I would like to change those odds. I happen to like the children, Shazza, and Zeke. I've already changed a lot when I saved you. Hopefully the skiff can fit the amount of people I'm willing to save." Stiles looked down at the ground in thought. 

"What skiff?" Owens asked.

Stiles looked back up, startled for a moment. He totally forgot where he was.

"Oh, there is a settlement not to far from here that has water and star jumper. There's I think enough seats for more then eight people. But I think we can squeeze a little more on, and hope that we get picked up sooner."

"You said that there was a total of eleven survivors, I think there might be a weight limit. Could we not wait out the eclipse until someone came to get us?" Owens asked. Stiles shook his head.

"We can loose a few dead weight, like Fry, Paris and Johns. But I would like to try and save the others if possible."

Owens was startled at the boy who so easily talked about killing some of the others.

"Don't give me that look. You'll realize this soon enough," Stiles huffed. "Not everyone is going to make it off this planet and for some I'll make sure of it." He sent the older man a determined look before looking back at the crash, just in time to see Fry step out and began to climb onto the top.

"We better head back. We got to make sure that the survivors know that you are in charge and not Fry. You are probably a better leader then she is, but, please Owens, try and keep yourself alive." 

Owens nodded when the kid put on this pathetic look. Why is it that kids have this default setting that allows them to use that face to get what they want?

The two made their way back to the crash and joined everyone on top on the ship.

Shazza spotted them. "We were thinking of sending out a search party until we saw this." She pointed to the trail of carnage left behind from the ship skidding across the surface until it stopped at their current position.

"What the hell happened?" Zeke asked pulling Shazza towards him and wrapping her in his arms. He was glad that his wife was alive.

"Could have been a rouge comet." Fry shrugged.

"It was a rouge comet. The space rocks that punctured through the haul of the ship are consistent with break off from comets that shoot through space. It's what makes up the tail you see from the surface of a planet." Stiles input of his limited space knowledge. He should probably update himself of space and how to travel through it and the different types of ships. He'll probably have to learn how to fly one. 

Owens raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever it was, this ship was never meant to land the way she did. Thank you for save us." Shazza told Fry.

Fry preened even though she had tried to kill them all to save her own neck. They didn't need to know that.

"Yeah thanks for saving our dicks," Jack stated trying to act like a boy.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Actually it's thanks to Owens and myself for stopping the docking pilot from dumping the passenger bay." 

Fry gave a snarl and was stopped from attacking the teen by Owens stepping in front of her. 

The survivors gave the woman they thought was the captain horrified looks.

"It's over and done with. Why don't we head out of the sun and heat and figure out our next plan of action." Owens stated.

"Who made you captain?" Fry asked still glaring at Stiles. 

Stiles childishly stuck his tongue out at her. That's what she gets for trying to kill innocent people and children.

"Since I'm First Officer as well as navigator."

"Does anyone else feel like they are having difficulty breathing?" Paris suddenly asked breaking through the glaring contest between Owens and Fry.

"Feels like I have one lunge missing," Shazza admitted. 

"Yeah like I just ran or something," Jack had to comment.

Stiles stared at everyone. He didn't find it difficult to breath. Was it because he was from a different dimension or something? Like because this is a movie he wasn't effected by the atmosphere? Could he even get injured or die?

Yeah, he wasn't going to take that chance.

"The atmosphere is thinner here and the gravity is higher so it's more difficult to breath." Stiles explained.

Owens turned to the survivors. "Let's head inside and we'll take stock of what we have. Maybe there is something in the rubble to help us breath better." Now dubbed as the Captain, Owens suggested to those around him. 

His now first priority was the safety of the survivors. Even if Stiles was going to kill off a couple of them and that he was now in charge of a convict.

"Sounds good to us," Zeke answering for him and his wife.

Imam and Pairs gave a nod in agreement. 

Johns looked between Fry, Owens and Stiles, weighing the options. He'll have to pin the three against each other and yet side with each one and come out on top. He will play them all.

Owens made sure that Fry went down first and that he was between her and Stiles. He didn't trust that she wouldn't stab any of them in that back should it benefited her.

This has only been the second run abroad the Hunter-Grahtzner that they had worked together. Before that Fry had been in flight academy, which she had barely passed. Owens had been working on and off the ship for the last ten years. This had been the last run the ship was ever going to make before it was to be retired and scrapped.

Stiles, now that he's got a good look at the shattered remains on the ship, he guessed it was pretty cool when it was whole. Maybe he could get Owens to teach him about it. 

"Search the cyrochambers. There should be oxygen tanks there and extras in some lockers down below." Owens orders Shazza and Zeke.

He had Fry sit out of the way with Johns watching her. He couldn't trust her not try and pull something just so she had more then those around her.

"We'll have to check on the water tanks-"

"Empty," Stiles cut in as he picked up a small piece of wall paneling that had a map of the ship.

"How would you know?" Fry sneered at him. 

Stiles was guessing she was still a little peeved off that she had outted her to the survivors. Which was fine, they didn't need to be following her like lost sheep.

Stiles ignored her and gave Owens a look. "There's no water here." 

"How do you know this?" Johns asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Wouldn't the water tanks be in the part of the ship that no longer exist, for cooling the engines and to feed into the passengers cyrochambers so sustain cyro-sleep?" He flipped the panel around to show the survivors the map of the ship that showed where the water tanks were and the water lines that went from the tanks to the different parts of the ship. It was also colour coded too.

"Shit!" 

"Oh bugger!"

There were many different curses thrown about.

"I guess there will be a search party for water later on." Owens chanced a look at Stiles, who gave a slight nod. "Does anyone have any provisions amongst their things?" He asked.

Paris frown and gave a nod. "I might have something in the cargo hold. That is if it had survived the landing." 

"Lead on," Owens gestured to Paris to lead them to the cargo hold. 

"Zeke and I can start rigging something up to help breathing." Shazza offered. 

Owens nodded. He made Fry stand. He didn't want to leave her alone while the rest went to the hold. 

Jack looked around. The pre-teen didn't know what he should do. He was scared but didn't want anyone to find out. 

"Shazza why don't you take Jack with you and Zeke. Maybe he can help you." Stiles called out to the only other female besides Fry and Jack.

Shazza look to the teen who gave a nod to Jack who was standing by himself.

Out of all the children and young teens, Jack was alone. 

Shazza gave a nod at realizing this and call Jack over to her.

Stiles went back to looking at the map not noticing that he was left alone in the ship.

There was a set of lockers with extra lights and tools below where he was standing. He should grab them. They will no doubt need them. 

He looked up with a grin that slowly melted off his face when he looked around to see that he was alone. 

Stiles grumbled to himself and set off in search of these lockers. Maybe they had footwear in them. He could always dream.

Carefully, Stiles navigated his way through the wreckage, stumbling over metal beams and cabling. Hopefully there was no live wires that's the last thing he needs. 

"Lockers, lockers. Where would I be of I was a locker?" Stiles muttered to himself ducking under a beam and then grinned when he saw the lockers. He opened the door and frowned. There was nothing in there. It looked like there hasn't been anything in the lockers for a while judging by the thick layer of dust.

That just collaborates with his dad's theory that the company sabotaged the ship.

Distantly he could hear his name being called. He carefully made his way back out of the ship into the heat of the Suns. 

He did not notice a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows.

Stiles covered his eyes as he stepped into the suns, wishing he had a pair of sunglasses. Johns passed by him with Fry following him. Owens was standing several feet away with talking to Imam. Imam's three young charges were standing behind the man talking to themselves. 

"All you found was scotch huh?" Stiles placed his hands in his jeans pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"How did he know?" Imam asked giving the teen a look.

"Judging by your down faces there was no water and I see Paris sucking back a bottle." Stiles pointed to their left where the coward was dragging an umbrella and lounge chair behind him whilst drinking from a bottle.

They heard a curse from the ship. 

Stiles looked behind him and saw Johns scan the horizon with the scope of his gun. He must of noticed Riddick's bit in the distance since that's where he started running off too.

"What has Mr. Johns upset?" Imam asked.

Stiles turned away when Owens sent him a look.

"I think we should all head back to the ship now." Owens ordered loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Paris grumbled as he began to head back to the wreckage. He had wanted to lounge while everyone did all the work.

Everyone gathered in the remains of the passenger bay. Stiles climbed onto a fallen over cyrochamber and sat down cross-legged. 

"What is the problem?" Paris asked.

Before Owens could open his mouth Fry jumped in. 

"That little delinquent helped Riddick escape." Fry pointed her finger at Stiles. She'll teach that little brat a lesson.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at her before letting out a laugh. 

"You must be joking! Like Riddick needs my help to escape from here. He has escaped from Butcher Bay and that's a lot more heavy guarded than changing him to a metal beam." He gave the woman a flat unimpressed look.

"Then what were you doing in here alone?" She countered.

"Looking for the lockers that were suppose to have tools, extra oxygen tanks and extra light, which they were completely bare. Did you not do your duty and check them before the flight?"

Fry stopped in her tracks. She did not check the lockers. She was the docking pilot she shouldn't have to stupid meaningless labour. 

Johns came back into the ship. 

"Riddick escaped," Johns sighed exasperatedly. 

"We were informed." Owens leaned back against the Cyrochamber that Stiles was currently sitting on. The man ran a hand through his hair.

"Should we really be worried about Riddick? I think we should be concentrating on finding water, food, and a way off this hell hole." Stiles stating. Owens glanced sideways at the teen.

"Kid, this guy kills for the sake of killing. He'll probably kill you just to take what you have." 

Stiles was sure that the man was trying to rattle everyone's nerves.

"Look," Owens interrupted before Stiles could reply judging by the look on the teen's face. "We have duties that take priority. I'll try and fix the comms to get a signal out. Zeke and Shazza are going to be working on the breathers. We'll have to organize a search party for water." 

"I would like myself and my sons to pray first. We might get a sign from Ala." Imam spoke up.

Owens gave a nod. 

"I have some form of weapons in the cargo hold. We should at least protect ourselves." Paris stumbled already slightly buzzed from the bottle he has consumed.

"I'll help," Fry offered this might be the perfect time to snag something to take out Owens and Stoles later.

"Not a chance, you will sit as a look out. Johns will help Paris." Owens glared at the woman.

Everyone broke off to do what needed to be done. Except for Stiles. He didn't have a job and felt pretty useless.

Stiles sighed and went to go sit out side in the shade of the ship. He settled himself in the sand and leaned against the haul. He had a lot to think about.

How was he going to get everyone he wanted off the planet? Would the star jumper be powerful enough to carry the extra weight? 

They would have to pack some food and water so they wouldn't die of starvation before running into the merc ship. That is if they run into the merc ship. That movie was animated so it could not count but then again Toombs was introduced during that movie.

Would that have changed when he ended up here and saved Owens?

He was not looking forward to that, that is if he survives the planet. He was just glad his dad and Derek were not here. He couldn't stand it if he had lost one or both of them. 

Then his thoughts turned to Riddick. The man just made his blood boil with want, much like Derek does.

Stiles gripped his hair in frustration. He was attracted to both Derek and Riddick. What the hell?!? If by any chance, though he highly doubt it, that either one or both were attracted to him, he wouldn't know which one to choose. Could he be selfish and have both of them? Not likely. No body wants a skinny spastic kid that doesn't know how to shut his mouth.

"Hey you okay?" 

Stiles looked up into Jacks face. How anyone thought she was a boy was beyond him. Jack's face was delicate and soft.

"I will be once we get off this shit hole. I thought you were helping Shazza and Zeke?" Stiles patted the ground beside him for Jack to take a seat.

The pre-teen sat beside him. 

"I was but then it became boring." The girl pretending to be a boy stated.

"So what is a girl disguising herself as a boy doing traveling across space by herself?" 

Jack tensed up beside him.

"You won't tell anyone?” She gave him a scared look.

“Why would I do that, when you obviously wanted to keep your gender a secret?” Stiles asked leaning back against the ship.

Jack hugged her knees close to her chest. “I'm looking for my older brother on Helium Prime. My parents exiled him when it was found out that he was raped and fell pregnant."

"Exiled?" Stiles was puzzled. There was nothing about Jack before Pitch Black.

"Yeah. My parents are the rulers of the planet Eristilion, in the Saryin System. There was a treaty set up with some King of a neighbouring planet. But my parents dissolved it when my brother was attacked. It's a big deal on my planet that those of the ruling class stays pure until we are bonded to those that the council chooses for us." Jack explained using a finger to draw in the sand trying to to cry. She missed her brother a lot.

Stiles have a horrified look. "That's horrible." He drew her into a hug. "It was not your brother's fault, he was a victim, victims should never be blamed." He could feel tears fall onto his shirt.

"I knew a guy that fell in love with an older woman. The woman used him to brutally murder his entire family. He still blames himself, even though he was very much the victim. The best way to make victims feel better and to heal from it, is to be there for them. My friend never told anyone, so he was alone with his pain and guilt for six years. But, now he had a whole pack of people there helping him through it.” He rubbed her back. “And you’ll be there for your brother once we get off this rock and head to Helium Prime. And just think you can help him with your niece or nephew.” 

Jack pulled back a little and gave Stiles a wet smile.

“Whats your real name, I don’t think its Jack.”

“Its Rhana, but Jack is cooler. Will you help me find him once we are away from here?" Jack seemed so lost.

Stiles was torn, he wanted to be with Riddick, and to somehow find away back home. His dad must be very worried. Stiles hugged her closer and leaned his head back against the ship.

"I'll do what I can, maybe we can get Imam to help, he's going to Helium Prime too. Or even Owens. He seems like a nice guy."

Jack nodded and snuggled into his hold.

Suddenly Stiles was yanked away from Jack and thrown to the ground. His should and back hit a piece of the broken ship which cut deep into him.

"What the fuck?!?" Stiles asked looking up into the disgusted face of Fry.

"You sick son of a bitch!" The the blond bitch stalked forwards and aimed a kick at his side. "How dare you try and take advantage of a 12 year old boy!?!" 

Stiles rolled out of the way.

"Why the hell aren't you on the look out?" Stiles hiss in pain.

Another kick was aimed at his stomach. Stiles reached out with his good arm and grabbed her ankle and pulled her foot out from under her. He rolled out of her fall path and scrambled to his feet, clutching at his wounded shoulder.

"Caroline Fry, you are the most idiotic, stupid, psychotic BITCH!" Jack screamed and kicked sand at the woman.

The pre-teen rushed over to Stiles's side.

"Oh my god, Stiles are you okay?" Jack's worried face swarmed into Stiles now blurring vision.

"What the hell is going on here?" The rest of the group came running around the corner, Owens and Zeke in the lead with Johns just behind them.

"He was trying to take advantage of the little boy!" Fry hissed getting to her feet before Stiles or Jack could say anything. She was going to make sure that everyone else were going to hate the teen and not trust him. That's what he should get.

"I was not, Jack was worried, I was reassuring him. He's alone on this trip without anyone!" Stiles growled out. He tightened his grip on his shoulder to try and stop the bleeding.

"You were all over him!" Fry cried out.

"It was a fucking hug you bitch!" Jack leaped to attack her but Stiles grabbed her around the waist.

"Enough!!" Owens yelled. Jack stopped struggling as she felt Stiles blood soak the back of her shirt.

Owens glared Fry down before turning to Shazza and Imam.

"Can you please go find some bandages and something to clean Stiles' wound?" The two nodded.

"You can use this to clean it," Paris held out a bottle of booze. Owens nodded in thanks and took the bottle.

"Now Stiles what happened?" Owens asked helping the teen to remove his shirt so he can gain access to the wounds. They look pretty nasty.

"He was trying to rape the boy," Fry hissed and glared. Owens turned his head and stared her down.

"I was asking Stiles." He poured the alcohol onto the wounds.

Stiles hissed as the alcohol burned trying not to move away.

"Fuck!" He squeezed his eyes shut. "Jack was worried so I was trying to reassure him that we'll find away off this piece of rock, then Fry comes out of no ware saying I was trying to take advantage of Jack." 

Owens pour more alcohol on the wounds. 

"I may, perhaps, like people of the same gender but I like dominating men, not underage pubescent children. I'm so not like bad touch creepy undead uncle wolf." Stiles started to ramble as his mind became light with the alcohol now running through his system.

"He was really just reassuring me. I was on my way to helium prime to find my older brother. Stiles was just easing my worries." Jack gave a sad pathetic look.

"Jack honey, its okay. You're safe now. We know what he was trying to do, you don't need to be frightened." Fry soothed trying to make it that she was in the right.

"Fry that is enough!" Owens growled. "You are to stay away from Jack and from Stiles. You weren't even suppose to leave your post!" The man glared at the woman.

"Shazza and Zeke have finished the breathers, so you are now going to head out with the search party for water." Owens stepped in front of Stiles and Jack.

Fry opened her mouth to make an argument but Owens cut her off.

"Go now!" He pointed to where Johns, Imam, Ali, Hassan, and Solueman were grouping together by Zeke getting breathers. Johns handed Zeke a gun. Probably for protection.

Shazza walked over to Owens withh some bandages.

Fry huffed and stalked off.

Owens took the bandages and began to wrap Stiles' shoulder and back. Shazza left to go and collected a few breathers for Stiles and Jack.

She brought them back and fitted Jack with hers. 

Once Owens secured the bandages and Shazza fitted Stiles with a breather, they headed over towards where Zeke was speaking with Johns.

"While they are off searching for water, Shazza can you see about repairing some of the scanners? I'll need two people to dig graves for the dead bodies in the ship. They will start to decompose in this heat which will make us sick of they are not taken care of."

"Zeke and Paris can while I take the look out." Stiles offered. Maybe Paris will get eaten instead of Zeke.

"Hold up," Jonhs interrupted. "Listen kid, I'm sure you'd make a great look out, but an adult should be looking out. Don't want Riddick to slit your little neck."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "What the hell is it with everyone threatening my neck? I know that one of your main arteries runs through it but come on!" Stiles stated. "Besides I've been raised around guns my whole life. My dad is the sheriff for our town. I've also faced things that make Riddick seem like a pussy cat."

Johns raised an eyebrow. What the hell is this kid on about? Riddick a pussy cat? Though the kid did save his back when the ship was crash and he did have a tight ass. Maybe he will have a chance to get the kid alone and take advantage of it. The teen did say that he liked dominating males.

Owens did not like the calculating looked on the man's face. He'll have to make sure Stiles stays with someone other then Johns at all times. 

"I'd feel better if I was on look out." Paris stated interrupting yet again. The man planned on relaxing and enjoying a bottle of his spirits. 

"Stiles is injured. He should be taking it easy." Owens argued.

"It's okay Owens," Stiles placed a hand on the man's arm. "I don't mind. I'm sure Zeke won't mind me taking breaks when the strain gets to be to much." This would also give him the opportunity to save Zeke.

"It's settle then," Paris gave a oily smile and headed off to where he had placed his umbrella and lounge chair on the top of the cargo hold. It will be quite relaxing while everyone did all the work. 

Johns moved to lead the little search party when Owens stopped him.

"Sorry to land her with you, but can you keep an extra eye out so she does not harm any of Imam's sons?"  
Owens spoke to him in a low voice. He didn't want Fry to over hear him and cause a further fuss.

Johns stared at the man for a moment. He could use this as an opportunity to saddle up to Fry and get her on his side whilst starting to get Owens to trust him. 

"Of course," He gave a nod of his head before setting off.

Owens watched the man leave. There was something off that man.

He turned to Shazza and Jack and gestured for them to follow him.

Stiles stared off into the distant trying to see if Riddick was hiding out in the dunes. He couldn't see anything. He shook his head, clearing it on thoughts of Riddick, before heading off with Zeke to gather the dead and burry them. 

The two of them found tarps, cable ropes and a sled in the haul of the ship. 

Stiles hooked the cables up while Zeke went to collect the bodies on the tarps. 

Once the sled was occupied with the wrapped bodies, they started off towards the spires, though Stiles was a little apprehensive about going there. 

He really wasn't looking forward to going face to face with a Bio-raptor.

They had to stop a couple of times for Stiles to rest his shoulder and back before they finally dragged the bodies up to the spirals. 

It seemed to take forever for the two of them to dig a hole big enough for the corpses.

They rolled the bodies into the hole and Stiles stood and cracked his back with a hiss. His wounds were being a bitch.

"What the!?!" Zeke mumbled beside the teen.

Stiles looked to where the other man was looking and saw someone he didn't recognize stumble towards the ship. 

Zeke took off running towards the ship. Stiles cursed and followed knowing the it was probably the survivor that gets killed.

Turned out Stiles was correct. 

The teen couldn't stop Zeke from killing the burnt survivor but he did take the gun away.

Stiles groaned in pain as they dragged the newest body to the pit they dug.

"You just had to shoot another body didn't you?" Stiles complained dropping the cable to the sled. The gun with the safety on tucked into the back of his jeans.

"I thought it was Riddick. My first instinct was to protect Shazza," Zeke stated lifting the edge of the tarp.

"Riddick won't kill Shazza especially if she is looking after the Jack. Riddick use to be a soldier for the company. The company turned on him and he became what he is today. Not to mention Johns killed a kid to get to him. Riddick doesn't go after kids." Stiles babbled. 

Zeke gave Stiles a look.

"Johns killed a kid to get to Ridddick? But he's a cop."

"Nope! Johns' a merc."

Zeke frown. "Then are you suggesting Riddick is a good person?"

"No, not exactly. He'll save his own skin over our own, but he won't go out of his way to kill just for the sake of killing. The only real threat to Riddick is probably Johns," Stiles wiped the sweat out of his eyes.

"How do you know so mu-" Zeke cut himself off as he ripped back the tarp to find that their hole was empty of bodies and that there was a tunnel when there wasn't one there before.

Stiles cursed as Zeke jumped into the hole. 

"Zeke maybe you shouldn't go searching into mysterious holes that suddenly appear." He slid in behind Zeke. 

"Shouldn't we find out what happened to the bodies?" Zeke asked getting out his flash light, he held out his hand for the gun Stiles took from him.

"No we should stay far away from the evil bioraptors that want to eat us," he watched as Zeke crouched down by the tunnel his hand settling just inside.

It was like time stood still. Stiles felt something shift and he yanked Zeke back just as a tail of one of the bioraptors sliced across Zekes forearm. At the same time Stiles brought the gun up and fired a single shot that blew the tip of the tail off. 

They heard the thing screech as Stiles felt the cold edge of a bone shive at his throat.

"What the fuck was that?!" Zeke asked holding a hand to his cut arm not noticing the predicament that Stiles was in.

When Stiles didn't answer he looked to his side and froze.

There was Stiles standing stiffly with Riddick behind him with a shive held to the teen's throat.

"No sudden moves or the kid gets it." 

Stiles shivered at the rough voice of the con behind him. What was with him and guys who could easily kill him.

"I thought you said that Riddick won't kill you?" Zeke hissed to Stiles while glaring at Riddick, who just raised an eyebrow behind a pair of welding goggles.

"He's not. He just want one of our breathers. Which he can totally have if he would take the damn sharp and pointy bone from my neck." There goes his mouth again. Soon that's going to get him killed one of these days.

"Oh am I?" Riddick pressed the shive against his throat a small nick appeared.

"Yes because do you remember what I told you just before we crashed?" Stiles slowly lifted his free hand ignoring the con's growl of warning. 

Once all this was over he's going to see a shrink. Cause he's gone completely insane from running with all the wolves.

Slowly Stiles wrapped his hand around Riddick's and brought the shiv away from his neck enough so he could remove his breather. He held it out for the con to take.

"Why are you not afraid?" Riddick asked lowering the shiv and taking the breather. 

"You should go before Johns gets back, he probably heard the gun shot by now." Stiles took a step from the con and turned to face him deliberately not answering. He was totally afraid but his fear was being over written by his attraction to the con. 

Riddick stood for a moment and stared at Stiles, like he was trying to figure him out. A moment later Stiles watched as the con ran away.

"Have you completely lost your bloody mind?" Zeke turned on Stiles.

"He's the only one that can truly save us from this planet and those creatures that would have eaten you if I wasn't here to stop it." Stiles turned back to Zeke. He stared at the man before yanking at Zeke's shirt ripping the tail off of it and began to wrap the bleeding cut of the man's forearm.

"Once we get back to the crash we'll put alcohol on it," Stiles stated before climbing out of the hole. 

He held out his hand for Zeke to take. 

There were racing footsteps approaching over the hill. The two looked to see Owens in front of everyone racing towards them.

"What the hell happened?" The captain asked skidding to a halt. Shazza raced by and threw herself at her husband. 

Paris and Jack stared wide eyed.

"Biorapter." Stiles stated giving Owens a pointed look. 

"Where are the bodies of the crew?" Paris asked looking into the hole they dug. 

"Bioraptors ate them. I think we should go. Yup, definitely should go." The teen turned to head back to the ship when he saw Johns, Imam and Fry dragging an unconscious Riddick between them. Imam's son following behind.

He out right scowled. He did not like seeing the convict like that. The dude is a kick ass alpha, much like Derek. No alpha like them should ever be in that predicament. 

"Stiles don't say anything, you are still healing," Owens warned Stiles.

"That's going to be hard." The teen watched the group go by.

"Let's go change your bandages and clean the wounds." Owens placed a hand on Stiles' uninjured shoulder.

"Is it still bleeding?" Stiles tried not to look at his shoulder. Blood always made him a little woozy. 

Owens didn't answer. He didn't like the look of the blood soaked bandages. He should have argued more. He was in no condition to be helping Zeke burry the dead. 

"You'll need to dress Zeke's wound too. But, his isn't deep. We just need to keep pressure on it and no straining so it doesn't open again." Stiles started to chew on a hang nail, his nerves all jittery from having been so close to a bio-raptor and Riddick.

They made their way back to the ship where all the supplies were. 

Owens dragged Stiles into the only area of the ship that was big enough to deal with all the injuries. Which so happened to be the same area where Riddick was now chained. 

They had passed Johns and Owen reassured the man that they wouldn't let the convict go before heading further into the ship.

Stiles sat on the floor facing the convict, who was now conscious. Owens dragged over some debris that was strong enough to hold his weight. Zeke and Shazza brought over a bottle of alcohol and more bandages along with a knife.

"Imam is keeping everyone out while we work." Shazza explained the absent of Jack at Stiles's side, as her husband held out a knife to Owens.

Owens accepted a knife from the other man and cut through Stiles' bandages. He slowly peeled them back and could not help the hiss that passed his lips at the look of the wounds. They were ugly looking and sluggishly bleeding but it didn't look infected. 

"We're going to have to somehow stitch this up. It won't stop bleeding on its own." Owens commented.

Stiles held back a whimper. "The bioraptors go off of blood."

"You sure know a lot about these creatures." Riddick's voice cut through the small space, making everyone jump.

Stiles looked up and saw the silver shined eyes looking at him. He stopped breathing. If Derek was here he would have smelt the arousal coming off of him in waves. He was pretty sure Riddick could smell it as well, if the flare of his nostrils and the intense burning gaze was anything to go by.

"I've seen what happens here on this planet." Stiles couldn't lie to save his life against that gaze.

"I thought no one was suppose to know?" Owens stated before pour some alcohol on the wound. 

Stiles bit back a whimper as the liquid burned. 

"Do you guys know how to do stitches?" Owens turned to Zeke and Shazza. 

Both shook their heads. 

"Riddick can." 

Owens looked down at the teen at his feet. There were some other scars along the boy's back. Small knife marks. What the hell happened to the kid before magically getting transported onto their crashing ship?

"He's a little chained up at the moment of you haven't noticed." Zeke winced as his wife bandaged his arm.

Stiles turned and grabbed the knife out of Owen's hands and stepped up behind Riddick. To where the chains where linked together with a padlock. 

The teen picked a piece of small long metal from a random debris pile and began to pick the lock.

"You know how to pick locks?" Owens asked.

"Since I was six. My mom was sick and dad had to bring me with him to the station. But with my ADHD I could never sit long enough and disrupted the other officers. So dad got one of the other deputies to teach me to pick locks." He explained as he fiddled with the lock. "Every time I had to go with my dad they set up little tests in hopes to keep me busy for dads entire shifts. The first test took me two hours. After that the longest it took was 10 minutes."

The lock clicked and the chains fell to the floor.

"That's useful. What else were you taught?" Stiles shuddered at Riddick's voice, as the convict stood. 

The other three tensed. Johns had really worked the couple's nerves. Owens was just worried for the teen.

Stiles went back over to Owens and sat back down. Owens vacated the metal stool he was using to the convict and handed him the suturing equipment from the first aid kit Shazza found while fixing the scanners

"I was taught how to handle guns. But in the past six months my friend's boss has been training to be a Druid." Stiles knows he shouldn't be telling anyone this, but if he was going to get stitches with out any pain relief he was going to talk, to keep his mind occupied.

"Druid? Like the old folk tales?" Shazza asked.

"Maybe. My pack needs a Druid. I was told I had a spark, and they need one especially since our town is a beacon for the supernatural."

A stabbing pain and tugging made Stile whimper shutting his eyes tight and squeezing his hands into fists.

Riddick looked to Owens. "Pour more onto the wound then give the kid the bottle."

"Not a kid," Stiles hissed. 

"Tell me about your family." Owens asked pouring the alcohol on Stiles' wound, before handing him the bottle. 

Stiles took a swing, wincing a little at the burn of it going down his throat. 

"God this taste like shit!" Stiles made a face. He has had better scotch then this at one of Lydia's parties

"It's just me and dad. Mom died when I was 9. But I guess that pack if also like my family." He took another drink.

"Whats a pack?" Owens asked sitting in front of Stiles. Shazza and Zeke sat on either side of the teen forming a circle. 

Stiles thought for a moment. He was starting to get light headed, either from the blood loss of the alcohol or the mix of both. 

"The pack," he gave a small smile when he thought of his friends. 

"It started out when my friend, Scott, got bit by a rouge werewolf." 

Stiles began to tell them how his friend got turned, fell in love with a hunter's daughter. He spoke of Derek, and how he became Alpha and the turning of Issac, Erica, and Boyd. How Jackson became a kanima, everything that happened with Gerard. There was the Darach, the alpha pack, finding out Lydia was a banshee. The sacrifices and the love Triangle between Aiden, Lydia and Jackson. He also told of how Scott was now dating a kistune and was a true alpha, and then finishing up with how he got there. 

Half way through the telling of the last six months, Riddick had finished stitching up his back and bandaged his wounds. He stayed behind the teen listening to the adventure he has with his friends and smelling the arousal every time he spoke of the Alpha Derek. 

"Seems like you've had quite the adventure." Shazza gave a smile. 

Stiles hummed and leaned back against Riddick's legs. He was starting to feel drowsy. 

Owen tensed when he saw the teen lean back against the convict, who looked down at the teen when he did so. Was the teen too drunk to know that he just put his life in danger? 

“Rest for a little Stiles. We’ll come wake you when we decide what we’re going to do next.” Owens stood. 

He went to pick the teen up when the convict did it for him. He watched as the convict picked up the teen gently and carried him through the wreckage to one of the knocked over cyrochambers. 

Owens was amazed by the gentleness that the convict showed to the teen, even though the man just met the kid.

Riddick kicked the lid to the cyro-chamber open and placed the now sleepy teen one his stomach so he wouldn’t rip the stitches.

They watched as the teen snuggled into the padding of the chamber.

“Riddick, keep the children safe from the darkness.” Stiles muttered smacking his lips. 

Owens and Riddick shared a look before they headed out to join the rest of the survivors.

\--------------------

Stiles dreamed. He dreamed of his dad and the pack.

John Stilinski looked around at the pack that gathered in his living-room. Deaton was there as well with Peter still as a puppy locked in a travel crate.

Derek had growled at his uncle as soon as Issac and Deaton showed up with the other werewolf.

“Alright everyone is gathered. Now how are we going to rescue Stiles from the movie?” The sheriff looked towards the pack emissary. 

“There are a few things I could try. But he might be stuck in that verse. We only know how far it goes. But it could actually be a parallel dimension to ours. Just far into the future.” Deaton explained.

“What happens if Stiles is stuck there? Is there a possibility that we can travel there?” Derek asked. He knew Stiles was one of his mates. It was very rare for a wolf to have two. But Deaton confirmed it just after he turned Alpha.

“I don’t know until I run some tests. But if this is only a one way trip. We need to know who all will be going and who will be staying. We cannot leave the town unprotected.” Deaton stared at the pack. 

The wolves shifted and turned to their Alpha. 

Derek ran a hand over his scruffy face. He knew that he could not leave Stiles. He also knew that the Sheriff, if it was a one way kind of thing, would be going as well. But what about his pack?

“I’ll be here to look after the town, if it came down to it.” Chris Argent stepped forwards.

“Can we trust that you wont kill every creature in site?” Erica hissed at the older man. Her and Boyd were still weary of the remaining hunter family.

Alison and Chris just glared at the female wolf.

“We’ll decide what will happen if Deaton can open a gate way to Stiles.” The Sheriff interrupted.

“They’ve reached the settlement with the fuel cell. If they woke Stiles he would have demanded they bring all of them.” Lydia spoke up from where she was staring at the TV. 

Everyone turned to where they saw the survivors enter the settlement. Riddick was pulling a sled with a passed out Stiles, Ali, Jack and some supplies. Owens was helping pulling the sled.

“Stiles saved both Owens and Zeke. This has changed everything in that dimension. I don’t know what will happen.” Deaton studied the group. 

Since Derek found out that Stiles was sucked into the movie, he had been glued to it. He had snarled when Stiles was injured by Fry. His heart stopped when his mate saved Zeke and was held hostage by Riddick for the breather. 

Though he didn’t know how he felt about Riddick’s gentleness towards Stiles. He had watched how the convict was extra carefully picking the slumbering teen up from the Cyro chamber and placed him on the sled.

“Crap Ali is going into the Coring room.” Scott winced.

\--------

Stiles bolted up from where he was resting. His heart pounding in his chest, sweat soaked his clothes. Something had woken him, something that shot fear through his body.

Looking around he noticed that he was in the settlement. No one had woken him up before they left the crash site. Which meant that they only took one cell, and Ali was going to die.

With that Stiles scrambled off the sled, where they apparently left him in the shade, and stumbled his way out of the shade towards where he hoped the coring room was. He was so focus on getting to the coring room that he darted pasted a startled Jack and Owens. He found the coring room and the small hole in the side. Stiles got on his belly and crawled his way inside. 

Once inside he got to his feet and looked around for Ali. He spotted the child standing with the large wrench looking around as the roof opened to let the sunlight in, disturbing the nestlings.

“Ali!” Stiles rushed over and started to pull the startled child back to the hole in the wall. 

His heart was pounding in his chest as he heard the screeching of the nestlings flying towards them.

He took the wrench from Ali and pushed him towards the hole. 

“Run!” Stiles yelled and turned and swung the wrench. 

There was a sick squelch when it connected with a couple of the nestlings. He hissed in pain as cuts opened against his cheek. He kept swinging the wrench and trying to duck out of the way of the swarm. He needed to get into the light. He was safest in the light. 

He ducked and rolled into a beam of light and heard the pained noises of the creatures as they tried to get at him. His blood driving them.

Ali crawled out of the hole and bumped into Riddick, Owens and Johns. 

“Whats the kid saying?” Johns asked watching the kid panickly pointing to the hole he just crawled out of and speaking quickly in his native tongue.

“Stiles is being attacked by the creatures that almost got Zeke and Fry.” Riddick stated before running towards the chained doors.

“How the hell do you understand him?” Johns asked panting as he ran after Riddick, wanting to keep the convict in sight.

“Because I can hear it you fool! Now shoot the chains!” Riddick hissed.

Johns gave a skeptical look before bringing his gun up and shooting the lock off the chains. 

Riddick yanked the doors open. His eyes quickly scanned the area and saw the teen curled up in a ball. There was a glowing green light around the teen protecting him from the creatures trying to dive at him. However once the doors were open further and light flooded the room the creatures screamed and dove into the mine shaft in the middle of the room.

Owens ran towards Stiles, calling his name. Hesitantly he reached out his hand towards the teen and touched his shoulder. The teen flailed and the light disappeared.

“Shhh Stiles its okay,” Owens pulled him into his arms. “You’re safe.” 

It took Stiles a moment to become aware that he was indeed safe as he will ever get on the planet and the creatures were gone. For now.

The others arrived and stared at the two on the ground, Riddick standing off to the side and Johns holding his gun up aiming at the shadows.

“What the hell is going on. I thought we left the brat back on the sled?” Fry demanded, as if she had the right to.

Riddick gave a growl causing the blond to take a step back. Why was the convict growling at her for. She felt attracted to the man the moment she saw him bound the first time. She was pretty sure he felt the same about her since he saved her life when she foolishly went into the hole, not believe what Zeke and the brat of a teen said about the creatures under the sand. Maybe she could get the animal of a man alone and she could show him how appreciative she was of him saving her life.

Ali spoke to Iman in Arabic. Telling his teacher all that had happened in the coring room.

“Stiles was attacked by the creatures when he went in after Ali.” Iman explained to the other.

“How did he know that Ali was in the coring room? Unless he lured him in here to kill him.” Fry glared at the teen who was now slowly getting to his feet, blood covering his face and arms from the tiny cuts that the nestlings gave him. 

“Would you get over yourself you useless bitch.” Stiles hiss and marched up to the woman. “You wanted to kill everyone to save your own ass because you really have no clue how to pilot a ship. Owens was the one that stopped you from dumping the passenger bay when we entered the atmosphere.” Stiles jabbed her in the shoulder repeatedly. “You actually thought that in order to land a ship that your nose needed to be down? Any half wit knows differently.” He turned away from her in disgust and stepped outside.

Fry gave a cry and charged at the teen before anyone could stop her. 

Stiles hearing the cry turned and grabbed Fry as she got close to him and threw her over his shoulder. He pinned her arms behind her back and knelt on her neck. His wounds protesting with the movement.

“Do you really want me to crush your wind pipe now and save us the space of one useless piece of meat on the shuttle?” Stiles hissed. He was actually surprised that he was able to do that so quickly. He guess being around werewolves for so long was really paying off.

Jack stared at the older teen in amazement. He moved so quickly! 

“Please lets stop the fighting," Paris stammered out.

Owens walked over and lifted the teen off of the woman and handed him off to the convict, reluctantly.

"Go treat his wounds, again." Owens demanded of Riddick, who he was sure was glaring at him under the goggles. Johns made to protest but Owens glared at him.

Riddick walked away half carrying, half dragging the fuming teen who was still yelling profanities at the blond. 

The convict brought the teen into one of the residential buildings that he claimed as his own when they first arrived in the settlement and shoved the teen onto a bed.

He stood there staring at the teen.

"Start talking." Riddick growled. He smelt the flash of arousal from the teen. He will not lie to himself. He was attracted to him. He will most likely take him once he gets his answers. He might even make sure the teen gets off the planet alive. 

"Talk about what?"

Riddick lunged and pinned the boy to the bed and growled at him.

"What did you mean back on the ship before it crashed? And how do you know that the child was in the coring room?" Riddick hissed.

Stiles struggled against the stronger man. 

"I just know alright!" Stiles flopped back onto the bed. "There is an eclipse happening at the end of today or tomorrow. The entire planet will be engulfed in darkness and no body is safe without the light." 

Riddick eased up on the male and leaned back a moment, still straddling his hips.

"Who doesn't survive?" Riddick asked.

"Since I've been here, three people who should be dead by now are up and walking. Originally only you, Imam and Jack made it off." 

"You're not going to try and save everyone are you?" Riddick raised an eyebrow.

"As much as I want to?" Stiles shook his head. "No, it's a 8 person craft. but it's old. I would rather more of the children survive. This planet is no place for them to die. Paris, Fry and Johns can die for all I care." 

Riddick gave a smirk at the teen. "Now that is interesting." 

"What happens after we leave the planet? Since you know so much, do you know anything about who I am" He pulled a shiv from where he hid it in his belt. He heard the teen's heart beat pick up slightly when he saw the shiv.

"You're one of the last surviving Furyan, from the planet Furya. It was attacked by a man leading a half dead army on a religious pilgrim across the universe destroying planets as he goes along. This man will eventually end up killing Jack. You kill him in revenge. But that's five years into the future. Everything has probably shifted." Stiles explained keeping an eye on the shiv. 

Riddick hummed and cut off the teens shirt before flipping him on his stomach. He checked the wound on Stiles' shoulder blade and back. He was glade to see that he didn't tare any of the stitches with his hero act, just strained them a little. 

"Do I ever find another Furyan, and do I find Furya?"Riddick asked inspecting all the other cuts from the tiny creatures. Stiles squirmed under Riddick's inspecting hands. 

"You meet one that is frozen as a living statue in a merc ship, and another one within the necromonger army. Maybe you should save the one if the army so you can find out more about your world."

Stiles felt his member start to harden to the ghost like touched and tried not to moan like a whore.

Riddick leaned down sniffed at the back of the teen's neck. The teen was giving off such wonderful smell. He flicked his tongue out and tasted his blood.

The teen shivered under him. "You didn't answer my last question." He ran his hands down the teen's back and sides.

"I don't know that one. I would like to tell you, yes you do. But I just don't know that." Stiles moaned as Riddick nipped at the back of his neck.

"Shame," Riddick growled out before sliding his hands under the teen to undo his jeans.

He's going to enjoy taking the teen.

Stiles was lifted by his hip into a kneeling position. He could feel the older man's hands feeling along his thighs and his ass.

The teen's legs and ass were nice and muscular. A runner's body. Riddick gave the ass a gentle squeeze before pulling off the teen's jeans and boxers. The convict could resist marking those delicate cheeks with his mouth.

Stiles gave a yelp when he felt a set of teeth bit into his flesh followed by a moan when a tongue soothed over the bite.

Riddick held up the teen as he complete rid the boy of his pants. He reached over to the side table where he had found an old bottle of lubricant. It was well past its expiration but it will still get the job done.

The con coated his fingers and brought it towards the teen's twitching hole. He ran a digit around the outside ring before pushing in.

Stiles groaned at the slight burn of the finger entering him. He maybe have not had real sex but he is a teen, he's fingered himself before. He fisted his hands into the dusty sheets on the bed trying not to moan. 

He was pretty sure that if he was too loud Johns and Owens would come bursting in. Now wouldn't that be embarrassing. 

Riddick twisted his finger and felt the teen's breath hitch when he finger brushed over the bundle of nerves inside of him. He pulled his hand back and slid a second finger in along with the first. 

Stiles gave a gasp as the man scissored and twisted his fingers, stretching him. His dick felt harder then a rock twitching now and then leaking pre-cum onto the sheets below him.

Riddick slipped a third finger in, watching as Stile's body to develop a deep flush. The scent of arousal was heavy in the air.

"You need to get your dick in me right now," Stiles demanded with a whimper one hand going to his neglected dick.

Riddick gave a growl removing his fingers from the teen and grabbed his hand. The teen wasn't allowed to touch himself. The only way he'll be allowed to get off was by Roddick's dick alone.

"Are you really in any position to demand anything bitch?" Riddick growled in the teen's ear.

Stiles whimpered in need wiggling his ass back against the bulge in Riddick's pants.

Riddick grabbed Stiles' other hand and pinned both arms behind the teen's back, forcing his chest to the bed. Hold the teen's arms in one hand, he reached down, undid his pants. 

He gave a slight hiss when his harden length was free. He took himself in his hand and lined the head of his cock to the teen's quivering entrance.

Riddick gave a sharp thrust of his hips and buried himself to hilt. 

Stiles bit into the bedding to muffle his scream. It burned, but damn did it still feel good.

Fuck the teen was tight! How was it that anyone could be this tight? Slam bitches were never tight, even the fresh meat ones were never tight.

Riddick started to move, pulling wantoning moans from the teen. A thin sheen of sweat appeared on the teen's back.

 

Owens just finished berating Fry, and fired her right then and there. This wasn't a time for her to try and patch her wounded pride and make things more difficult for everyone.

Shazza and Zeke went back to getting the sandcat to work. Jack, after shaving her head and finding broken goggles, stayed near Owens. Imam and his charges went back in search of food, they had already gotten the water to work.

"Is Riddick eating Stiles?" Jack asked as she heard Stiles cry out from the building he and Riddick disappeared into. 

"What?" Owens looked down at the child. 

"Listen," Jack cocked her head to the side just as Stiles cried out again.

Owens flushed when he heard Stiles.

"No he's not eating him. Let's go find Shazza and Zeke and see if they got the sandcat working." He steered the child away from where she was likely to barge in to see what was going on. 

He turned to Johns and Fry. "Don't you dare go in the building. I'm pretty sure you'll end up dead if you disturb them." He glared at the two.

"My prisoner," Johns shot out.

"Your funeral." Owens turned back around.

Fry seethed at the building. Riddick was hers! She was the only one allowed to have the convict. The teen must have done something to the man. Obviously her body was much more desirable. 

Johns glared at the building. Damn the convict had the boy's ass before him. If Riddick wasn't worth so much then he probably would have shot the con and taken the boy from him. Maybe would have made him watch.

 

Stiles collapsed against the bed. His cum cooling on the sheets beneath him. Riddick laid against his back, his cock still twitching in his ass. 

His v-card was finally punched and it felt great. He hissed as Riddick slowly pulled out of him and felt the cum dribble out.

Stiles' hips were lifted up and his cheeks pulled apart.

 

"I have a feeling you're the type of guy that would put a butt plug in to keep your jizz from coming out." Stiles whimpered as Riddick squeezed his ass.

Riddick made sure that there was no taring or bleeding. 

"If we had the time, I would take your ass again." The convict smacked the teen's ass before getting up and rightening his pants.

Stiles used the bed sheet to clean up and went searching for his pants and boxers. An old pair of boots and a large ratty shirt, which was in much better condition then his previous one, were tossed near the bed. 

Stiles gave Riddick a questioning look. The larger man just stared back.   
He shrugged and slid the button up shirt on as he struggled to put his boxers on.

It took him a little bit to get dressed, after he decided that it would be better if he put on one item on at a time. He sat down cautiously on the edge of the bed to put the boots on.

They were a size too big but they were better then nothing. He was swimming in the shirt.

He stood up an headed towards the door. Before he reached it Riddick shot his arm out. 

Stiles gave him a confused look.

"No more heroics." 

"I can't make any promises but I'll try. Can you try to keep Owens alive please?" 

Riddick grunted before they left the building.

Jack came running up to Stiles when she spotted him.

"Stiles guess what?!?" The child sounded way to happy.

"What?" Stiles asked. The girl grinned.

"There's an eclipse happening soon! Everyone is rushing to get things ready before we make the trek back to the ship to get more power cells." 

Stiles froze for a moment.

"I have to talk to Owens!" He tried to run off but hissed when more pain shot through him. 

Riddick smirked at the glare Stiles shot him.

Luckily Owens was already running towards them.

"We have a problem," the man panted.

"We know, an eclipse." Stiles gave the man a look. 

"What needs to be done?" The man asked. 

Stiles paused to think, then turned to Riddick.

"You need to show me how to turn the lights on in the skif." He then turned to Owens and Jack. 

"Have Jack, Ali, Hassan and Sulliman to dig a trench around the skif. About a foot wide and a foot deep. Not all of us will go to the ship. Myself, Zeke, Shazza and the kids will stay with the skif, Zeke and I are injured so the creatures will be drawn to our blood." Stiles started to give orders as they made their way to the rest of their group. 

"Imam, Johns, Paris, blond bitch, you and Riddick will be enough to get the cells back." Stiles nodded to Owens. 

They reached the group. 

"Shazza is the sandcat ready?" He called out. The dark haired woman gave a nod.

"Good." Stiles turned back to Riddick. He stood on his tip toes and whispered in the man's ear. The convict gave a nod. 

"Alright let's get to work." Stiles gave a grin.

Owens had everyone gathered around. 

"The injured and children will stay at the skif, the rest of us will go and get the rest of the fuel cells." Owens ordered.

"Why the hell are only they're staying?" Fry hissed. She was annoyed with how everyone was listening to the teen.

Owens got pissed but Shazza beat him to chew Fry out.

"Are you seriously going to do that?! You're going to sacrifice children to save your own hide? Again? Your like the worse human alive!" Shazza hissed.

"Shazza is staying to help keep the skif lit for you guys. Zeke and Stiles are both injured and they will draw the creatures to them. It's better for them to stay where there's light." Owens explained. "The children will not be able to make the trek if we don't make it back before the eclipse." 

Sulliman and Hassan both quickly spoke to Imam in their language. Whatever they are saying, did not make the holy man happy.

"Hassan and Sulliman wish to come with us. They say they have strong backs and can help." Imam gave a sad look.

"I'll go as well." Shazza spoke up. "I can drive the sandcat, Zeke is more then capable to keep the skif lit." 

Stiles had a sinking feeling. He just hoped he was wrong. The look Johns was giving everyone going didn't sit well with him.

Owens weighed the options and reluctantly agreed.

"Alright we'll set out soon. You guys get the skif ready." 

Stiles gathered Zeke, Ali and Jack around him. Riddick was hovering behind him.

"Alright, if my idea will work then we're going to have a little extra light." Stiles explained before heading over to the barrels of that lubricant that Riddick had used to shave his head in the movie. As of now he still had the peach fuzz on his head.

He gestured for Riddick to pry the lid off, which the convict growled but did anyway. Stiles then knelt down and started digging into the ground. He only dug a small but wide hole then reached over and tried to take one of Riddick's shivs to scout some of the lubricant out. However before he was even close to the knife, Riddick grabbed his wrist. Stiles gave a pointed look, but the convict just took the shiv out with his other hand and scooped up the greese and plopped it into the hole. He then let go of Stiles' wrist and stepped back.

"Go shave your head." Stiles rolled his eyes. "Anyone have a match or something I can light this with?"   
Something hit him in the back of the head. He turned and glared at Riddick, who just pointed to his feet.

The convict threw a lighter at his head.

"Jerk," Stiles bent down to pick it up. 

The teen bent down and ran a finger through the goop to make a line leading towards the puddle and then lit it on fire. 

Stiles flailed back as the lubricant flared to life and burned intense heat. 

"Guess that works," Jack laughed at Stiles.

"What are we going to do with the grease?" Zeke asked as he watched it burn.

"We are going to dig a trench around the skif, a foot wide and a foot deep and just before it becomes to dark we'll dump the barrels into the trench and light it on fire. That should buy us time before we need to turn the lights on in the skif for the others to see." Stiles explained.

Zeke looked impressed. 

"The only downside would be Riddick would have to wear his goggles once they break from the cannon." 

Riddick grunted from where he was crouching out of the sun shaving his head with his shiv clearly confirming that he heard.

"Oh my god you're related to sourwolf. All you guys do is growl and grunt. Use your words that's what they are there for!" Stiles stated.

Riddick grunted again causing Stiles to sigh. 

"Alright cave man, are you done grooming? If so you can help move these barrels around the ship." There were ten barrels in all. 

Zeke tipped one over and started to roll it towards the ship. Ali, Jack and Stiles began to start to dig ten feet away from the skif so they don't accidentally set the wings on fire.

Riddick just finished setting the last one down as the other group finished what preparations they were doing. 

"What seems to be going on over here?" Imam asked. Ali started chatting excitedly about what Stiles was planning on doing.

"You are a smart and resourceful individual." Imam complimented Stiles who stood from where he was digging with a gardening trowel that they found. Jack was using a spay and Ali was given a slightly bigger shovel. 

"Surprisingly it wasn't that hard." Stiles grinned before turning to Riddick. "Alright big man, show me how the lights work."

Fry hissed as she passed. "You're going to waste the fucking fuel cell you moron." She show everyone how incompetent the brat really was.

Stiles stopped and sent her a glare.

"Actually when you ran that system test you used more power because you connected it wrong. Even though you told everyone that you knew what you were doing. So you basically burned half the power." Riddick's commented inspecting his nails. "So we are going to need an extra cell to bring back. The power to run the lights will hardly touch what's left." 

Stiles smirked. "And this is the reason why I'm smarter then you." He turned and followed Riddick into the ship.

Johns didn't like the fact that the teen was getting so chummy with his pay day. The convict will start to get ideas and form an attachment if he didn't separate them soon. 

"I reconnected the fuel cell properly this time," Riddick explained once they were in the shuttle. "The lights are here." He pointed to the panel to the left of the door hatch. "The power will last six days. Probably be back in under a day." 

Stiles nodded. "My dad was a pilot back in the armed forces, that was back before he met mom. If he was here he would be able to pilot this thing by just looking at the controls." Stiles rambled looking down at the grated floor. He stuffed his shaking hands in his pockets to hide them. 

Riddick stared at the teen for a moment before grabbing something from his pocket. He took it from the Coring Room when no one was looking. 

He took the teen's hand and placed the two rocks in it. 

Shooting Riddick a confused look Stiles asked. "What is this?" He looked down and saw two rock that he new the name of.

"These are pressurized crystals, where did you find these? These can hold abundance of magical energy and be used as conductors is most rituals." Stiles looked them over. 

These were very hard to come by back on earth. Deaton had one on a necklace under his shirt but it was nowhere near the size of these two.

"Found them in the Coring Room thought they might be of some value." Riddick shrugged.

Stiles looked up. "Why are you giving them to me? Male Penguins of earth give a pebble to potential mates. If the female likes it they become life mates. Wait are you proposing to me?" Stiles flailed back.

Riddick gave the teen a glare. "No. I don't even know what a penguin looks like." 

Stiles almost felt disappointed. "Good cause you know we just met. Even though you punched my v-card, you haven't even taken me out to dinner yet." He rambled.

Riddick raised an eyebrow. The kid had been a virgin? No wonder his ass was tight as hell.

Riddick grabbed the back of Stiles neck and gave a gentle squeeze. "Just make sure you stay alive. I could care less about the others. I just want you to stay alive just to keep me amused." With that Riddick turned and headed down the ramp.

"You totally like me. You are now addicted to my ass." Stiles called after him, before his brain caught up to his mouth and his gaze darted around to see who heard him. 

Owens and Zeke were shaking their heads. Jack was grinning, Ali looked confused, Fry looked pissed but it was Johns look that creeped Stiles out. That look promised pain. Stiles knows pain all to well. He was tortured at the hands of Gerard, and that crazy gramps had the same look that Johns was now sporting.

Stiles ducked back into the skif to hide from the look Johns was giving him. He headed towards the pilot's seat and to look the crystals over. 

He could see if he could put some of his spark energy into one and they could use it as a light on the way back. 

He folded himself up in the pilot's seat, placing one of the crystals onto the control panel. He then took the other into his palm and closed his eyes. 

He needed to push some of his energy into the crystal. He did this only once with a marble. The marble was hidden under his mattress, he hadn't been ready to share it with the rest of the pack. 

He took a deep breath and started to gather his energy inside him, picturing a bit of it flowing through his body and pushing it into the crystal. 

Slowly he opened his eyes to see if it worked. He cursed as the light shining from the crystal almost blinded him. It worked.

He looked for something to wrap the crystal in. He tore a piece off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped the crystal in the cloth. He grinned when it covered the light completely. It didn't glow through. 

He will give it to Riddick who could wear it instead of the lights to give better protection or give it to Owens. 

He grabbed the other crystal and shoved it in his pocket, got up and headed towards the ramp. He couldn't wait to give it to Riddick. 

Owens greeted the teen outside the ship.

"Are you guys ready for when the eclipse starts?" Owens asked falling instep beside the teen.

Stiles nodded. "We should be. Just promise that you will come back alive. And make sure Shazza stays down, and the Hassan and Sulieman stay close to you and Imam. And don't let Paris wear the fluorescent tubing light." Stiles started panic. 

There's so much he needed to inform the man of. He had to warn him of Johns and how that man will probably kill them all just to get at Riddick. Oh why did he save him on the ship?

"Hey hey Stiles, it's going to be okay," Owens put a hand over the teen's mouth to stop his babble and hopefully his panic.

"We're going to be okay. Yes not all of us will probably make it off this planet, but thanks to you we stand a better chance. Now your job is to stay safe with Zeke and the two youngsters and keep those lights runing, you're going to be our beacon in the dark."

Slowly he removed his hand as Stiles gave a nod. 

"That was something my dad would have said." Stiles shoulders slumped at the thought of his dad. He missed him. 

"We'll figure out how to send you back." He gave the teen's un injured shoulder a gentle squeeze before they continued on towards Riddick.

They approached the convict who was lounging in the shade of a building. 

Owens said good bye to Stiles and went to check on everyone else. 

The teen sat down beside the convict.

"I used one of the crystals and made you a light," Stiles bashfully handed over the small cloth bundle. "You just need to find something to tied it around your neck. It's pretty bright, I don't know how well it would work with your eyes but it's still at your disposal." Stiles shrugged and hugged his knees. He started to draw designs into the sand. 

Riddick grunted and slipped it into the pocket of his cargo pants. He then pulled Stiles into his side.

"Rest, you won't get to until we leave the planet." Stiles snuggled into the convicts side.

"The pack had puppy piles. Everyone gathers comfort from it." Stiles commented when he spotted Ali and Jack making their way towards them.

"You want to invite everyone to cuddle in the shade?" Riddick looked down at the teen, who had his head resting on his thigh.

"I don't know. I guess I just miss it." Stiles went to sit back up so the two children could sit with them. But , Riddick's hand through Stiles hair stopped him. 

"You two get over here and cuddle Stiles." Riddick called the two kids over. 

Ali and Jack looked to each other.

"It's what my family did back home. We would all sleep in a pile. Much like a pack of wolves or puppies." Stiles explained.

Jack grinned and ran over to Riddick and curled up beside him.

Riddick gave a growl. "You were suppose to go to Stiles."

The girl flashed the convict a smirked as Ali cautiously sat by Stiles and leaned against the building that was shading them.

Stiles couldn't have been a sleep for more then a couple of minutes before he woke to shouting. 

"It's started hasn't it?" Stiles asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Riddick grunted before getting to his feet, Jack fast a sleep in his arms. Stiles looked behind him and saw that Ali too was still sleep. 

"We'll put them in the aircraft first." Stiles picked Ali up and gave a small whimper as the boy's weight pulled at his stitches. 

The two quickly made their way to the skif where Zeke was saying good bye to his wife. They put the two kids in the pilot and navigator seats and headed back out. 

Stiles and Zeke was going to have to fill the trench by themselves which shouldn't be to hard.

Stiles went up to the couple, hating that he was going to be interrupting their goodbyes, but it needed to be done.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but Shazza needs to hear this." The couple broke apart.

"Okay when the sun sets, and you and Riddick jump into the trench, stay down. You do not get up until Riddick tells you to. Then stay close to Imam and Owens." 

Shazza gave a nod. "I can do that. But what about Paris and the other two of Imam's charges?" She asked.

Stiles looks around to see is anyone else from the other group is listening.   
When he spotted no one he turned back to the couple. 

"Paris doesn't make it off. To much of a coward, the bioraptors eat him." Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hassan and Sulieman might not make it off either. Try to keep them close to you, if you can keep them safe. I really want them to make if off, this planet is no place for anyone to die on. Except maybe Fry and Johns. They both kill children." 

Shazza's face harden and turned to glare in the direction the others were.

"I'll make sure she doesn't get off the planet." She hissed.

"Whoa! Blood thirsty much?" Stiles flailed and took a step back and ended up with Riddick's arms around him.

"They both won't make it off the planet." Riddick's gruff voice whispered into Stiles' ear. Stiles shivered as the convict lick at his neck.

"Just promise that you'll make it back alive. The stone will protect you, but you still need to make it back alive." Stiles whimpered as Riddick's arms tighten for a moment before he let go and took a step back. 

"Keep the light burning until we get back." Riddick stated before turning and running towards the sandcat with Shazza hot on his heels.

"You like Riddick," Zeke commented staring after his wife.

"I do, but I don't think he likes me as much as I like him." Stiles turned around and headed towards one of the barrels. The lids were already pried off. 

"Oh? From the looks of it he cares something for you," Zeke helped Stiles tip the barrel over to dump the lubricant into the trench. 

"He and one other are the only two that I like." Stiles explained.

"Riddick doesn't look like he's the type that shares." 

"The only other person that rises the same emotions in me is my alpha. But I doubt he'll feel the same. I'm not his mate. Hell I might not even be Riddick's mate. Just someone that will warm his bed." The two put the barrel down and moved to the next one. 

"You're in a fine predicament." Zeke gave the teen a sad look. 

Stiles shrugged. "I'm use to my feeling not being returns. In the pack I'm just the comic relief. Everyone else has cool superpowers and healing and stuff. Hell my dad is a former soldier he has more badassness in his pinky then I do in my entire being." 

"Don't put yourself down. I saw how you shot the tail off of the raptor. I would have been its diner if it hadn't been for you." 

Stiles stared at the other man.  
"I'm not. I'm just stating the truth. It's one of the reasons why I agreed to be trained. I wanted to be just as bad asses as everyone else. I didn't want to feel helpless again." 

Zeke didn't know how to respond so they continued to dump the lubricant into the trench in silence as the ringed planet rose higher in the sky.

They just finished with the last barrel and lit it as the planet completely covered the sun. 

Stiles shivered as he hear the screeching of the hatchlings and hoped that Shazza made it through. 

"Let's head into the skif," Zeke stared at the darkening skies the glow of the fire lit his face, allowing Stiles to see the emotion splayed across it.

The two of them headed into the ship just as Ali and Jack started to wake.

"What's going on?" Jack asked sleepy walking towards Stiles and Zeke. 

Stiles slid to the floor and pulled Jack into his lap and let her rest against his chest.

"Th eclipse has started and fire ring has been lit. At one point it's going to rain, we'll turn the lights on then. " Stiles explained as Zeke sat across from him, by the ramp door with Ali sitting close to the man for comfort.

"Can you tell us a story?" Jack asked snuggling into his arms. 

Stiles grinned down at the young girl. He looked over to see Ali nodding.

"Okay I'll tell you about the time I stole a police van and kidnapped a kanima."

Stiles told them of how his dad caught both him and Scott at a gay club to get to Jackson. He told of the drag queen friends he made and how his dad didn't believe he was gay, at first.

All the while the creatures circled around them trying to reach them but getting hurt by the light the fire was giving off. 

Stiles went on to tell of how they turned Jackson back from being a kanima to a proper werewolf.

"How come Alpha Derek hasn't made a move on you yet?" Jack asked. She was now wide a wake while Ali fell backs to sleep.

Stiles looked startled. "What do you mean?" 

"Well the alpha seems to have a crush on you. You know like slamming you against walls all the times. That seems to me like he likes you." Jack explained.

"He might be uncomfortable being in a relationship. Do you remember me telling you about my friend that was raped and used by an older woman?" Jack nodded. "Well that was Derek. Kate was 26 and he was only 16. She used him to get to his family and killed them. He's going to be messed up about relationships because of it."   
Stiles explained.

"What happened to Kate? Did she get arrested?" Zeke inquired.

"Peter, Derek's uncle ripped her throat out before Derek killed him and became the Alpha. Peter killed Derek's sister to get the power. He was the one to bite Scott." 

"That's just fucked yup." Jack shook her head.

"Yup. But now the creepy bad touch uncle is being potty trained by the vet. Hopefully he neuters the man." 

"But I thought Derek killed him?" Zeke gave a confused look.

"He did, but he used my friend Lydia to bring him back to life, she's a banshee. A witch turned him into a puppy. So he's with my friend's boss who is a veterinarian and also my mentor and a Druid." 

"You have strange friends." Zeke commented.

Stiles gave a grin before standing. He was guessing that it's only been six hours since the darkness came. He didn't know how long it actually took in the movie to get back to the skiff but he thinks it might be several more hours.

He walked to the ramp of the skiff and looked out. He hated the sound of those creatures. He took the other crystal from his pocket. He could make another light, maybe go see where they were. 

"This will be one of the hardest things we do," Zeke stated. Stiles looked back as saw that Jack fell back to sleep and the man placed them on the benches.

"I just hope they make it back okay." Stiles sighed just as the rain started. "Let's see how the fire holds up until we need to flick the lights on. They are in the middle of the canyon."

"You think my Shaza will make it?" Zeke fiddled with his wedding ring.

"If she listened to what I said and to keep her head during the canyon, I know she will."

"We were going to start a family when we got to new Mecca. We've always wanted children but where we were was not safe enough." 

"I hope you guys have it," Stiles gave a smile as he watched the fire. 

The rain started to pick up, soaking the ground. The noises of the creatures were getting closer which meant they should probably put the lights on.

The lights were turned on just in time for the water to separate the grease ring. This didn't make the creatures happy, but tough shit for them. Stiles had a plan to survive and survive he will.

"Zeke go rest. I'll keep watch." The older man gave him a look but gave a nod. Since the crash he hasn't had much sleep or rest.

Stiles sat on the ramp and closed his eyes and concentrate on making the crystal glow. Once The crystal started to glow he placed it in his pocket he might need it later.

Just out in the darkness there was a flash of a light, followed by another rushing closer. He knew it was Riddick because of the green glow which was from the stone, the other light must belong to someone else. Hopefully it was more then just two people to survive.

"Someone is coming!" Stiles scrambled to his feet. 

There were yells coming from the cockpit before the others gathered around him, waiting to see who had made it. 

Stiles let out a relief as both Riddick and Owens rushed into the light, dragging cells behind them. Then he felt his stomach plummet.

"Where are the others?" Zeke asked, worried for his wife.

"We left them in a cave with some light, we need to go back with more." Owens panted as they dragged six cells into the ship.

Stiles stared at a soaked Riddick as he started to hook up the new cells. Stiles wanted to rub himself all over the alpha so get his scent on him.

Riddick got at least three hooked up before disconnecting the one that Fry had fucked up.

Stiles shocked him self before turning to the young girl. "Jack look to see if there's any flashlights or flares under the seats, we should have actually looked before sending you guys out before the eclipse happened." Stiles rambled as he opened the first compartment by the ramp. 

Several flashlights and flares tumbled out and he scrambled to stop them from falling.

"Who's still alive?" Zeke asked complete worried for his wife.

"Let's just get the light to them first." Owens side stepped the question.

Stiles handed the flash lights and flares to Owens and Riddick. Stiles knew that Riddick didn't want to go back, but he'll just have to convince him.

"Please Riddick, you need to go back to them," Stiles whispered placing a hand on the convicts arm. The animal of a man gave a low growl. "You can punish me when you get back if you want. I'll even help you hide from mercs and try and do all I can to find Furia." Stiles gave his best pleading look. 

Riddick gave another growl before slamming Stiles against the storage locker. The others watched with slight fear as the convict had his hand wrapped around the teens neck.

Stiles was actually proud of himself for not panicking when Riddick started to cut his air off. Just when his eyes started to darken Riddick released his with a snarl before slamming their mouths together in a possessive kiss. 

Just when Stiles was really getting into the kiss, Riddick pulled himself away and stomped down the ramp. 

Owens shook his head at the teen before following the convict back into the slaughter zone. 

"Are you and Riddick going to run off together and start a family?" Jack asked coming up beside the teen who was staring into the darkness. 

"I have no idea kid, let's just worry about escaping here first." Stiles pat her on the head.

Almost an hour later they saw signs of the group. There were six lights rushing towards them with an increase of creature activity. Three lights broke off from the other three, and one of them looked to have been Riddick's. He sure as hell hoped that Johns wasn't still alive.

Owens then burst into the light followed by Imam and Shazza. Both were a little worst for wear, but not seriously injured. Ali and Zeke ran and hugged their loved ones.

Stile gave Owens a quick hug. "Who else it out there with Riddick?" Fearing the worst.

"Hassan and Fry." Shazza panted from her husbands arms.

Stiles grabbed a light from Owens and before anyone could stop him he ran out into the ran to were he had last seen Riddick's light. 

"Stiles!" Owens yelled after the teen. 

"We are waiting until they come back right?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Owens stared anyone who dared say otherwise. Non argued as they all owed the teen their lives.

Stiles ran holding the flashlight in front of him. He heard the sound of arguing and followed the noise. He crept along side a building making sure that he was covered in light all over so no creature could sneak up on him and peaked his head around the corner. He could see Fry trying to strangle Hassan for his light. 

Quickly and quietly he snuck up behind her and hit her over the head with his flashlight. The crazy blond woman rolled into the mud, unfortunately just inside the ring of light from their fallen flashlights.

"Hassan! Take the lights and go, Fry and I have some talking to do." Stiles yelled over the rain.

The other teen grabbed the lights and ran in the direction of where the ship was.

Fry slowly got her feet. Mud and rain dripping down her. She snarled and charged at Stiles, who even though the mud made it difficult to move quickly, easily stepped out of her path and clothed lines her.

"You're not going to make it off this moon Fry. You're goingh to end up in the belly of several of those creatures." Stiles stood back and waited for Fry to get back up.

"What makes you think you'll make it off this Hell either?" The woman spat out. 

"I don't, but I'll make sure you don't either." 

Fry gave a yell and tried to tackle the teen. Stiles stepped to the side and punched her in the face. Her nose exploded in a spray of blood. No doubt drawing the creatures closer to them.

Stiles crouched and wiped his knuckles through the mud to cover the scent of blood. He ducked when Fry threw something at his head. There was a smash behind him.

"Looks like both of us don't have a light anymore." 

Stiles backed further against the wall just as a creature swooped down and speared Fry through the stomach. He grinned evilly to himself as he pulled his glowing rock from his pocket and flashed it in her direction before the creature took a bite of her head.

A light shinned down the alley way.

"It's strange how you didn't think twice about killing her." Riddick's voice called down.

"Does that make me a bad person?" Stiles asked as he slowly got to his feet. Now that the adrenalin has gone from his system, he felt tired.

Riddick just grunted walking closer to the teen. 

"Let's head back to the ship now." Stiles lowered the rock to his side so it wouldn't shine into Riddick's eyes.

That happened to be his downfall. Without the light to protect his upper body a creature took advantage. 

Time slowed down. 

Stiles was one moment grinning up at Riddick, the next he was staring down at the weapon for a tail of one of the creature, protruding through his chest. He felt a pain far greater then all he had ever felt. It was crippling. He watched is morbid fascination as blood started to pool around his wound, dying his soaking shirt red, just as the the crystal in his hand began to fade.

Riddick was stunned momentarily before he flew into action. He had Stiles in his arms and the creature dead before he registered what he did.

"Hey big guy," Stiles coughed up blood as he started up at the alpha.

"I said no heroics," Riddick growled as he lifted the boy further into his arms before starting off towards the ship.

Stiles gave a weakly laugh that followed by more coughing of blood.

"Getting to you was not heroics," Stiles could feel himself get weaker after each passing moment. "Being with you and the pack isn't about heroics, it's about family."

Riddick tighten his hold on the boy just as they reached the ship. He could faintly hear the boy's heartbeat slow until it was almost stopped.

"Stiles!" Jack cried out when she saw them. Shazza had to hold her back when she tried to rush over to the convict and the injured boy. 

Imam moved Ali into Hassan's hold so he could help Owens take the injured boy from Riddick's arms.

Riddick once he was freed of the boy moved to the controls to get them out of here. He got the ship started as he kept an ear out for Stiles heart beat.

Shazza and Zeke got the kids strapped in to the seats before helping Owens and Imam.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Shazza asked in a whisper as to not worry the children even more.

Owens gave a sigh and shook his head. There was nothing they could do, the boy is nearly dead, and they need to be picked up soon or they would all get sick when his body starts to decompose. Owens held onto him even after he stopped breathing.

The lights dimmed as they entered space. 

"Look!" Jack cried out pointing at Stiles body. Everyone looked as saw a faint green glow.

"Wasn't that the same glow he had when those baby creatures tried to eat him in the coring room. That means he's still alive right?" 

The adults stared at each other. They didn't know what it meant.

Riddick stared down at the now back to normal crystal. He couldn't feel his mate's power in it, nor could he hear his heart beat. His mate was dead, just another thing he couldn't have in his fucked up life.  
\----------------------

Derek stared at the screen as the credits rolled past, the pack were crying within each others arms. He turned to look at Deaton his decision now made up.

"Do the ritual now." He commanded.

"Derek do you know what your asking? We don't know the consequences." Deaton tried to reason with the alpha. 

"You have three days to get everything ready." Derek stood up and turned to his pack. It had grown over the past year.

There Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson his four betas, Scott who finally submitted even though he was a true alpha, Ethan and Aiden joined adding another two alphas to the pack. Wherever Ethan was Danny wasn't to far behind. Lydia was there for Jackson and Aiden. Kira and Melissa joined because of Scott, the Sheriff because of Stiles, Parrish when the Sheriff found out he was a Phoenix. Then there was his uncle who so far can only be able to shift into human form for a few hours day because of the witch. Then there was Chris, he didn't know how Chris became pack but the hunter did. And with Chris comes Allison, she has a lot to make up for to the back before she's even remotely accepted.

That made a total of eighteen if you include Deaton and Stiles. Deaton will just have to continue to serve his pack until they get Stiles back.

That's a lot of people who's going to be effected once Deaton does the ritual.

"What is he talking about?" Scott asked wiping his eyes, Kira was holding him.

Lydia gave Derek a sharp look. She helped Deaton find where Stiles was and about the ritual.

"We found that Stiles is still in this dimension but it the very far future. There's no way to bring him to the present so Deaton and Lydia found a ritual." Derek explained.

"That tells us nothing." Jackson drawled.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this was so late, I had actually wanted to post it last Friday but didn't get it done until now. The following chapters will be slow to update unfortunately because I'm also working on another story at the moment. And sorry for this chapter to be unbata also. If you notice any big mistakes let me know and I'll try and fix them. P.S. Love the reviews!!!! Love your guys!!!

Chapter Two: PB/TW

It's been over eight hundred years since the ritual happened. The pack changed a lot over those years.

Two months after it happened Scott accidentally bit a sophomore at their high school when he was protecting him from being eaten by a windago.  
The spell passed over to the teen, Liam. Liam's best friend Mason, turned out to be Fae and was welcomed into the pack along with Mason's werewolf mate Brett. 

Then two months after that they found out that Peter had a daughter, Malia, who was fathered by Chris but was adopted just after she was born by the Tate family because Peter knew that Chris's father would have killed her. That was a whole knew drama between the Hales and Argents, but she was still accepted. Kira's parents joined the pack when they found out that their daughter basically became immortal. Deaton and his sister, Morrel, joined as the pack got so large that they needed two emissaries.

Even though the ritual made it so they would never age, and almost made it impossible to die, pretty much surviving ever wound they ever received, it didn't stop them from being killed. 

It 50 years after the earth became barren from wars and the population turned to space, that they lost two of their pack members. Allison and Kira's mother were killed by the only thing that could scar them. 

It was powdered arcamian beast horn that a band of killers thought to use to help power new bullets in guns.

This was the first time that the pack slaughtered over 50 humans without the prompt of a war. These deaths changed them. Derek, Scott, Chris and John decided that they would build an armada that would protect them better. They would make themselves stronger for when they would finally meet up with Stiles and help wipe out the necromongers.

Now they had become very powerful force to be recon with. They could shift into full animal form which were almost ten times larger then normal. They found small pockets of supernatural creatures and forged treaties or accepted them as part of their crew. 

Isaac had an idea, that when they met new supernatural creatures or humans that wanted to be part of their crew, they were given the normal option of serving for their natural born lives, or that they could agree to service them for 100 years aboard their vessels much like in the legend of The Flying Dutchman, and if their time of service has come to an end they could either leave, or stay.

They continue to grow as they got closer to the place in time where they could be reunited with Stiles.

\-----------------

Derek was lounging on the flight deck staring out into the fast of space and delicate choker held within his hands. It was a mating gift he made for Stiles two hundred years previously. 

His wolf was becoming restless lately, a sign he's taking that they are getting closer to Stiles. 

"Alpha?" Meria, a young wereleopard they saved from slavery, stepped towards Derek's captian seat. 

Derek sat properly sliding the choker into the pocket of his cargo pants.

"Yes Meria?" Derek raised an eyebrow and motioned her closer.

"Kira asked me to hand you this." She handed a data pad over to the alpha. 

Derek took it and began to look it over. It was a status report that Scott's team sent, they had found Hades the moon that the huntergratzner crashed on. He took the chip out and placed it in the slot in his captains chair. A holo screen popped up and he watched the views of Scott's team from the cameras attached to the ear pieces they wore.

"Captains log," Liam, Scott's first and only bitten Beta started.   
\-----------

They turned on their cameras as soon as they disembarked the ship. There was seven of them in all. Liam along with Brett and Mason went first guns hot, followed by Koran, an weretiger warrior, last survivor of his pack. Necromongers had attacked his planet when he was little and barely made it out alive. Now he was an analyst on Scott's team.

Followed Koran was Malia and Ninal. Ninal was a human that was in their service for 100 years, she was only going on to ten years. The two of them carried the large case of high grade explosives that Peter, Chris and Lydia has come up with. Then Scott came last.

He was excited to finally get to see the moon that his best friend had survived. Unfortunately they arrived four years after they escaped. Well they gathered that is was four years.

"Captain's log," Liam's voice sounded in their ear piece.

"Liam, why do you start all of these missions off with a saying from a tv show from over 800 years ago?" Malia asked. 

"To add spice to life," He told his mate. "Babe we are in space. I've only saw the new Star Trek movies and I refuse to see Star Wars." 

"Focus guys. Even though we are 18 years before the next eclipse, we can't let our guard down." Scott rained his team in again.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Ninal asked. She was weary of everything around her. 

Scott gave a predatory grin.

Allison's and Noshiko's death hit him hard. One was a former love and the other was his mother in law. Scott and Kira had gotten mated in space a day after leaving earth. They were the first of their large pack to do so. There has yet to be any birthdays as they had wanted to wait until they were reunited with Stiles. 

Kira usually would have been with them but Deaton has forbid her from missions for the next little while, which he won't give reasons as to why.

"Of course. Knowing Stiles, once we find him, he'll most likely crash land here again and get stuck on a eclipse. We need to get rid of them." Scott flashed his fangs.

"Mason and Brett, clear out the crash site. The rest of you head to the settlement, take eight light bombs each. Liam and I will handle the ant hills." 

They broke into their groups and went to work. Once the pack took the grenades that they needed, Scott heaved the crate with the remaining into his shoulder and him and his beta headed off towards the spirals.

"Are the suits going to work?" Liam asked.

Not only did Lydia, Peter and Chris design new explosives for this mission, they made new battle suits that will withstand the claws and tails of the biorapters. They also light up to keep the creatures away. 

"They will." Scott assured the younger man.

Even though they still look like they were in their teens, as they don't age, Scott would still think of his fellow pack mates in their actually years. 

The two of them reached the top of the spirals. "Let's add some light." Scott grinned before setting the crate down and gave one of the large spirals a roundhouse kick.

The large spiral was cut in half and left an opening large enough for them to jump down with the crate.

"Let's get to work." 

"How is everyone doing so far?" Scott asked his team, as he lifted the crate back onto his shoulder.

"Crash site is cleared, no boogy woogies here." Mason stated through the come. 

"We are clearing all data." Brett stated.

"Level it when you're done. Make sure they cannot use it to hide and don't forget the storage container."  
Scott ordered.

"On it." 

Scott jumped down as his suit switched on to lights.

"Malia? How's your end?" He inquired as Liam landed beside him.

"We just reached the settlement and are fanning out." Malia stated through their coms.

"Keep posting," Scott stated. He set the crate on the ground; Liam pointed his gun around at the creatures that were clicking angrily at them.

Scott opened it and took out a small device and placed it on the wall, a little ring of light appeared around it protecting it from the creatures.

When they detonate they won't actually cause an explosion, they were designed to send out light that is as intense as a solar flare that would travel along the tunnels that these creatures made and incinerate then in seconds. The devices won't hurt them or their equipment. 

"One down 50 to go." Scott grinned and they started off down a large tunnel, stopping every two kilometres to place a device. 

"Settlement is cleared. We took all the pressurized crystals we could find along with the one we are guessing that Stiles dropped when he was injured." Malia's voice cut in through the coms. 

"Keep it separate from the others. We'll give it to Derek when we get back." Scott informed them and continued on their way. They were about half way done when noises broke through the coms.

Scott signed.

"Gross! Mason I can hear you and dog breath having sex. That's not cool." Liam whined.

There wasn't much privacy aboard the fleet ships when the majority are were creatures. The inner pact have gotten use to hearing, seeing or smelling when anyone has had or are having sex. It was a common norm that made new comers uncomfortable.

"You guys couldn't wait until after the mission was over?" Malia hissed. 

Scott could here Ninol and Kona groan. He gave a chuckle and planted the last device. 

"Alright guys let's clear out and detonate." Scott ordered.

They left the crate and climbed out of the tunnels. Once the other team confirmed they were clear of the settlement, Scott hit the switch on the detonator. For a moment there was nothing until a bright flash had everyone closing their eyes and holding their nose at the stench of fried reptilian flesh. 

"Everyone still in one piece?" Scott asked slowly opening his eyes. The light was gone. He hoped they got all the fuckers.

"All present over here." Malia stated.

"Here," Mason moaned out. Apparently charred flash didn't stop those two.

Scott looked over and saw the Liam was still in one piece.

"Awesome the monitors are left up from the devices. Let's head back." Scott threw and arm around his first beta and grinned.

"We'll send off the vids to Derek and set a rout back to the main ship. I have a little fox that I'm missing." 

Liam rolled his eyes.

It took much less time to reach the ship then it was when they were walking through the tunnels.

As they were boarding the ship a green glow startled Kona into dropping the crystal that was Stiles'. 

Scott crouched down and picked it up, inspecting the crystal.

"What does that mean?" Ninol asked. 

Scott grinned up at his crew.

"Stiles have awakened."

\----------------------

Riddick snuck into the house of the Holy Man he saved from the hellish planet five years ago. 

There was an unknown woman in the shower. Ali was playing with a small child in a playroom of sorts.

There was no sign of Owens, Jack or the others.

He went about shaving his head and face of all the hair he grew on the five years he spent of that frozen heap.

Once the holy man got home from wherever he's going to kill him for telling someone that lead mercs to finding him.

And speak of the devil. He just entered through the door. 

"Did you know that your doors were locked," Riddick's voice cut through the silence.

Imam froze, one foot on the stairs leading up.

"Five years ago I took eight people off a planet. Three children, a couple of prospectors, a navigation officer, a Holy man and Stiles." Riddick walked slowly towards the holy man a shiv visible.

"I only told two people where I was going, one was dead. Should I have not trusted you?"

Imam held up his hands. "There's no simple answ-" 

Riddick slammed him up against the wall the shiv at his neck.

"Answer!" Riddick growled.

Imam explained hurriedly as best as he could. 

Not even a few minutes after he finished men and an elementalist. They further told him of necromongrals. The ones Stiles had warned him about. 

"Are there others like you?" The elemental asked. 

That stopped Riddick. He turned back to the woman with a smirk. "Sister they don't even know what to do with just one of me."

There was knocking at the door, Ali came running in. He froze when he saw Riddick.

"They are searching the houses for someone that arrived earlier today. They think this person is a spy."

The men ushered out the elemental as Riddick moved to the window.

"Are you going to abandon us just like you abandoned him."

That stopped Riddick from jumping out the window. 

"Stiles is alive he went looking for you, mercs ended up dead. They took him to a prison with a surface covered in fire."

"Crematoria." 

\------------

Derek sat tied up near the back of the ship. The pack had put a fake bounty out for him and they staged it so Toombs would catch him just before he was to go after Riddick from Helium Prime. 

He made sure the pack wasn't going to interfere until they had Stiles back, then they can decimate the necros to there little hearts content.

The ship's hanger door opened and Toombs dragged in Riddick. Derek's wolf went wild, he could barely reframe from flashing his eyes red at the other man. His wolf wanted to both dominate and be dominated.

"I found us another play mate," Toombs shoved Riddick into Derek.

Both grunted and growled.

"Since there is only one restraint chair, we'll move the pussy to the floor." 

After some rearranging, where Derek took a butt of a gun to his stomach, Riddick was chain in the chair and Derek was put at his feet.

"You two will make a great slam couple." Toombs kick Derek in the side and moved away.

Derek vowed he will rip that man's throat out with his teeth.

\------------

It had been three months since he awoke from his four years and and nine month sleep. 

Those years trapped were hell. He saw what became of his pack and family, the sacrifices they made to try and find him. Granted it was only until they left earth, but still.

Once Stiles woke, he was in a tomb on Helium under Ali's and Hassan's I care, he inquired about everyone that had survived from Hades.

Zeke and Shazza had moved onto another system with their one year old daughter. Owens got a job offer three months prier to his waking. Jack found her brother and the kid that he had. A little boy. 

Stiles visited them briefly before he decided he needed to find Riddick. There was something he needed to tell him, to show him.

Jack decided that she wanted to go with him, that now that she knew her brother was well and alive and had his kid she wanted something more.

Stiles reluctantly agreed. So the two of them set off. They broke into a merc headquarters and got information that they needed but were caught when they were trying to escape. They both killed a lot of mercs, but were eventually subdued. 

They were shipped off to Crematoria. The two of them fought off the guard advances as well as the convicts. The five creatures that they had to thin the convicts took a liking to Stiles and Jack by association.

Which lead him to being locked up where they encage the Hell Hounds. He pissed off the guards one to many times and thought that if he was going to behave like an animal they would treat him like on. This left Jack all alone. He hoped that she had enough sense to hide from both the guards and some of the inmates. Maybe Guv was able to help out. The con wasn't such a bad guy. 

The Hellhound that he named sourwolf gave a whine from the next cage over. Stiles stuck his hand through the bars and smiled when the hellhound started to rub it's head along it.

Stark, the one on the other side of him gave a wine at not getting the attention. He was true to his name sake. Tony Stark would be whining if he didn't get attention either.

Stiles stretched out as much as he could and was able to scratch the top of Starks head with his fingers.

"This isn't going to last long fellas I'll start to get a cramp and that won't be good."

Both hellhounds gave his hands and lick before pulling back and allowing him to get comfortable. He didn't know how long he would be in here until he was let out. It could be until next feeding time for all he knew.

Stiles settled against the bars to try and nap a little. This was probably the only safe place to get any rest. The sounds of Stark, Sourwolf, Napalm, Cap and Isaac, who was puppy like and had to name after Derek's youngest and most puppy like beta; purring lulled him to sleep. 

He woke with a startle. The hellhounds were growling, signalling that the guards were coming.

Four entered the cage room wearing full gear and the muzzle leashes.

"It's feeding time beasts!" One chuckled. "We got two fresh meat." 

Stiles' hope deflated a little. Two fresh meat meant that Riddick hadn't arrived yet. He hoped the convict arrived soon he really didn't want to be here when his belly got bigger. 

The hellhound reluctantly got into the muzzles. Stiles waited at the back of the cage incase the guards try to poke him with the butt of their weapons.

One of the guards opened his cage and he reluctantly got out. He doge a swipe to his side and heading towards the pack, who's scales turned from black to red. 

"Get a move on." 

They were ushered to the gates that lead into the prisoner domaine. You could hear the mad scramble of the prisoners to find shelter. Stiles was made to enter first.

He huffed glared at the guards before walking down the stairs onto the catwalk. He could hear the chains come off the hellhounds. 

Suddenly he went flying through the air and landed on Sourwolf's back. 

"Just get me to the waterfall and you can go catch a meal." Stiles gave the beast's neck a pat and held on as it jumped and climbed the rock surface.

"After you eat, think you can go look for Jack. Make sure she's not in trouble?" Stiles asked as they reached the waterfall.

The hellhound gave a grumbling sound, mixed between a growl and a purr. Stiles was going to take that as a yes.

Just as suddenly as he was on the beast's back, he found himself on his ass.

"Easy buddy, delicate con-" He shut his mouth pretty quickly.

Sourwolf stood protectively over him growling at a man he hadn't seen since Hades. A man he desperately tried to find.

"Easy sourwolf, Riddick isn't a threat." Stiles slowly got to his feet.

Sourwolf stopped his growling and planted himself at Stiles' feet.

Riddick and Stiles stared at each other. It was kind of getting awkward for Stiles.

"So it's been awhile." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're doing pretty well for a dead guy." Riddick crouched down and stared the hellhound in the eyes.

It only took a moment for the beast to roll into his back.

"You're such a attention whore. Worse then Stark." Stiles stepped over the beast and went behind the waterfall. There was a ledge there where he sat down and pouted.

"You never told me how you were still alive." Riddick called from the other side of the fall.

Stile ran a hand through his hair. "I was never dead, more like suspended in a frozen like state by my magic to heal my body from my injuries. I theorized that I would have waken up only two months afterwards if it wasn't for what was going on with my body at the time."

Riddick walked through the waterfall and stared down at the teen.

"Pull up a chair sit on a rock." Stiles gestured to the empty space beside him.

Riddick sat beside the teen.

"So you know how we kinda had sex before the eclipse?" Stiles blushed as he said this.

The convict gave a grunt.

"Well apparently your alien super sperm mixed with my magic and was in the process of developing a fetus." The teen grabbed the bigger man's hand and placed it on his slightly bumped belly. 

"Congratulations we're having a baby."

Riddick didn't know what to think. He hadn't had the boy's ass in 5 years. He knew that male pregnancy only lasted 6-10 months depending on the race.

"Shouldn't you have had the kid already?" 

"Another theory. Whilst I was in a frozen state, it too was something like that. In those five years it was growing at a very slow rate that it only developed a month. Now I believe it's normal rate." 

Riddick stared down at the teen. It looked like he didn't age either. He grabbed the teen by the back of his neck and pulled him onto his lap. He held his close taking in his scent. He would never admit it but he missed the mouthy kid. He felt lost without his mate. 

Sourwolf gave a growl warning them that someone was close to them. A resounding growl answered back that had sourwolf easily submitting and the hale of Stiles neck to stand up.

He knew that growl. He hadn't heard that growl on quite a while.

Riddick tried to deny what that growl did to him. There was power behind it. 

"Derek?" Stiles cautiously called out trying to stand and look but Riddick wouldn't let him up.

"How do you know the convict that arrived with me?" Riddick asked as he shifted Stiles behind him.

"Riddick it's okay. Derek won't harm us. He's here for me, us." Stiles still tried to get around Riddick when Derek stepped behind the waterfall. 

The alpha changed since the last time Stiles had a dream about the pack. A long jagged scar ran down the side of his gorgeous face adding to his ruggedness. He was still supporting the scruff along his jaw.

Derek tossed something towards them, Riddick caught it out of thin air. 

Riddick stared down at the stone in his hand, it was glowing a soft green glow.

"Scott's team picked that up off of Hades 3 months back." Derek explained. 

Stiles began to cry. He just wanted to give the werewolf a hug. He missed his family.

"Please Riddick," Stiles began to sob into the back of the convicts shirt.

This emotional teen was foreign to him. He look to the werewolf, having remembered that Stiles talked about the other man when they were stuck on the hellish planet. He gave a small nod.

Derek moved forwards. "You and I will need to talk, especially now that Stiles is pregnant and we are planning on leaving soon." The convict gave him a grunt as he pulled Stiles into his arms. 

Stiles cried for twenty minutes before he was able to calm down. Derek made Riddick stay when the man moved to leave.

He was both Stiles and his mate. They made a triad of power and balance. They need to stick together.

Stiles pulled back once he calmed down to wipe his eyes.

"I guess you heard?" Stiles gave a wet chuckle at Derek.

Derek gave a nod. "I can also smell it on you."

Stiles took a deep breath and have a nod.

"So what happens now? Riddick is here so the mean the Necros attacked Helium Prime." Stiles turned his attention to Riddick.

"Is Imam dead?" He asked.

Riddick gave a small nod. "Ali was injured, but I took out the necro. Pathetic." Riddick grumbled. The necro wasn't much of a challenge.

"Who survived?" Stiles turned back to Derek.

"Pretty much everyone. Alison and Kira's mom were killed two hundred years ago. Our pack has grown over the century. There's about 50 of us in the main pack, which includes you and Riddick. Then about 6000 in service to us."

"Holy shit." 

That was a lot of people. A lot of pack.

Riddick stared at the werewolf. "We just met, how am I pack?" 

Derek gave him a look and sighed.  
"Not only do you have Stiles as a mate, but you are also my mate as well. You are our alpha, my wolf will submit to you and only you." 

Riddick was taken back. This was utterly preposterous. Stiles was his only mate. Wasn't he?

"We'll finger this out more once we get out of here, let go and find Jack." Stiles stood up.

"What's Jack doing here?" Riddick demanded.

"She came with me to find you. Now let's find her before the guards do, they seem to like her." Stiles moved to leave from behind the waterfall but jumped back at Stark jumped through with Jack on his back.

The preteen had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had long curly hair and curves in all the right places.

"Stiles you found Riddick!" Jack hopped off of Stark and rushed to give Riddick a hug.

Just before she reached him, she changed her mind about giving him a hug. "You jerk, you left Stiles alone!" She went you punch the con but Stiles stopped her. 

"Get Guv, some of the guys and the rest of the pack we are going to be leaving soon." Stiles told the feisty teen.

"Fine," she huffed and whistled to Stark. "Let's go Stark." 

The hellhound followed her out from behind the waterfall.

"We are probably going to have to wait until the necros show up to make an escape. The mercs and wardens are going to gun it out. We won't have much time after that, the wardens will jam the doors to the lift and escape routes. The easiest way is to pop the cork and make a run for it. We'll have to have a five minutes head start so we don't get caught scaling the cliff in the volcano fields." Stiles explained.

Riddick stared at his mate. Was this another of his predictions? 

"Can you even run in your condition?" He asked.

"I don't know but we don't have the time to bubble wrap me." Stiles bit his lip. He was worried about the baby he was carrying just as the next person, but they really don't have the luxury to wait. The necros would destroy everything in their path if they were not stopped. 

"I can carry you and maybe two others. The wolf form is much larger." Derek offered. 

"Riddick and the pack can pretty much out run everything. When we hit the cliff we'll have to climb I don't think your wolf form can scale it." 

Derek snorted. His claws can rip through pretty much everything, especially the volcanic rocks. He'll just keep that to himself for now. 

"How long do we have until it's time?" Riddick asked.

"When did you guys get here?" 

Derek calculated. "Roughly a day ago, days here last 56 hours. So we have another day before the necros arrive." 

"Does he have the same seeing powers as you?" Riddick asked Stiles while pointing at Derek.

"I believe everyone from the pack has seen the movies." Stiles chewed his nail. 

Riddick slapped his hand away from his mouth. Stiles gave him a disgruntled look. Granted though there's grime and who knows what else stuck under his nails. That kind of made him a little queasy thinking about it. 

Stiles hugged his knees to his chest between the to alpha males. 

The three waited there with Sourwolf at their feet for the others to arrive. It didn't take long before Jack came back leading a group of five men and the rest of the pack of Hellhounds. 

"Minions," Stiles greeted them with a cocky grin. The Guv gave a returning grin. The other guys rolled their eyes.

Stiles waited until everyone settled. Well, as well as they could surrounded by a pack of human eating animals and two killer men.

"So minions, we finally have a plan." Stiles cackled.

Derek gave a fond smile. He missed his mate. 

"Grab all the weapons we've stolen over the past three months from the hide spot." Stiles directed this at The Guv only him and Stiles know where the spot was. It was under wards the Stiles figured out how to do. 

"Jack sneak into cage room and make sure all the locks are broken. They will probably call that hellhounds back soon. Go now." 

Jack gave a salute and snuck away.

Stiles continued giving orders the the rest of the minions. 

Once the orders were given and the minions disappeared until it was time for their epic escape, Stiles leaned back against the bars closing his eyes. One hand rested on his hidden belly. The pack of hellhounds were guarding the waterfall.

"We have a bit of a problem now that we found you and Jack isn't Kyra?" Derek spoke up.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles stated still not opening his eyes. He was exhausted now that both Riddick and Derek was here. 

"We're not going to like this plan will we?" Derek glared at his younger mate. Technically both were younger.

"No, but I'll be safe. Just keep Jack safe." Stiles arched his back to crack it. 

"You remember the last time you did heroics?" Riddick growled grabbing Stiles hair and yanking him into his lap.

Stiles gave a yelp. "I told you! It wasn't heroics!" He hissed before Riddick slammed their mouths together.

Derek stared at the two kissing. He was a little jealous that he hasn't kissed Stiles. It had been 800 years since he last saw him. He crawled up behind Stiles and gave Riddick a look. The con gave a nod, allowing Derek to start touching the teen.

\-----------

Derek woke Stiles up gently. There was sound of gun fight in the warden tower. 

"Come on its time to go." Derek helped Stiles up.

Stiles rubbed his eyes and yawned. He slapped his cheeks to wake him up. He needed to be alert to survive. 

Derek stopped him from leaving their little hiding spot. "If you feel tired at any point do not be afraid to let me know. You, Riddick and the pup are my first priority." Derek held the other boy's face in his hands giving him a hard stare.

Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat. He gave a small nod.

Derek smiled and leaned down and gave him a kiss before they left the safety of the waterfall. They rushed up the the many levels to the warden's tower. The minions and the hellhound pack meeting them up along the way. 

Riddick grunted at the once they got into the tower. Once everyone was in Riddick started the hoist the tower to the top. 

Jack stood beside Stiles. She was jittery and nervous.

Stiles have the teen a sideway look. "We'll be fine." He tried to give her a reassuring smile. He knew not everyone will make it. He was worried about the Guv. He knew that his back will be broken and be left to fry in the sun. Maybe Derek would be able to do something.

Stiles was broken out of his thoughts by a coat being shoved into his face. He looked up and saw Riddick giving him a look. He smiled in thanks and slid the coat on.

Stiles was thanks full for the coat when the metal vents open and a blast of cold air rushed into the control tower from one of the shattered window. He looked around and saw that Derek was the only one without a coat on. Damn werewolf heater.

Riddick lead the way out of the tower and onto the frosty atmosphere. The others followed shortly behind, the weapons that Stiles had stolen strapped or in their hands. 

"Hold it right there." A voice behind the group called out followed by crunching of glass as boots stepped on them.

Derek gave a growl when he heard Toombs. Before anyone could do anything Derek rushed the merc, grabbed him and ripped his throat out with his teeth. Anyone who was within atrial spray got hit.

Derek stared at the cooling body as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"So you actually do that now? The throat ripping with the teeth?" Stiles asked. 

Derek turned and flashed him a predatory smile. Stiles couldn't help the shudder of lust the racked through his body. 

Riddick stared at the werewolf. He couldn't figure the other out.

"Let's get going." 

The large group set off.

Stiles and Jack kept pace easily with Derek and Riddick, The Guv just behind them and the others at the back. The pack of hellhounds flanked out all around them navigating the terrain easily. 

Stiles could feel the air warming up as he jumped up onto a ledge to climb over a large rock, there was no way around it. Being in the slam helped his endurance and upper body strength but his growing belly was going to be a hindrance soon. 

"Come on fatty pants, you use to beat me at this game," Jack joked beside him and pulled ahead. 

Stiles scowled. He wasn't fat, he was pregnant. There was no fat on him, right? He sighed but continued on. 

It had reached the point where the coats were no longer needed as they headed towards the volcano fields. This was the area where the guards will start shooting. He had to find the turrets and set the little explosives on them.

"Guv!" Stiles yelled out. The man gave a burst of speed to catch up.

Riddick and Derek both looked over their shoulders.

The Guv handed Stiles the little devices that he made. "Is it time for fireworks?" The Guv gave a smirk. Stiles returned it and kept an eye out for the almost hidden turrets.

Ash began to fall harder now, almost like a grey blizzard. It made spotting the turrets that much harder.

Finally Stiles spotted one on their rout. He grinned and ran over to it and attached it on the seem. The device was designed that if the turret started to open then it would explode. Granted this would be their field test, but he has hope that they will work.

"What are you doing?" Riddick hissed as he grabbed Stiles' arm to run faster.

"I'm taking care of the guards. They know we are following them because of that stupid Russian's nose. This way we won't get shot." Stiles explained. 

Riddick gave a growl. He didn't like that his mate was doing this but he knew that it wasn't such a horrible plan.

Stiles just placed the second device when the clamps on the side of the turret fell.

"Shit! Run!" Stiles turned and ran towards Derek. Everyone took cover.

Heat flared at his back as the device went off. Flamed pieces of debris went everywhere. One clipped Stiles' cheek when he turned to look at the damage. He grinned when he saw the carnage.

"Get moving," Derek barked grabbing Stiles around the waste and hauling him into his shoulder. 

"Derek I can keep going." Stiles huffed as she slid over the man's shoulder to be carried on his back, a much safer place where there will be no pressure on his belly.

Derek just gave a grunt.

"Great you're restoring to caveman speech," Stiles rolled his eyes. He huffed when he saw Riddick give Derek a nod of approval.

It wasn't much longer until they reached the cliffs. The hellhounds started scaling the cliff with easy.

Stiles slid off Derek's back and ran to the cliff side to start to climb but he was stopped. He looked back and met the giant face of Derek's wolf form, the edge of his shirt was between the jaws of the beast's mouth.

"That is so cool!" Jack stated. It was just Derek, Stiles and Jack near the bottom.

"Come on Jack." Stiles climbed back upon Derek's back and held out his hand to her. 

Once the two of them were settled, Derek jumped up and reached half way up the cliff, just beside Riddick.

"Show off," Riddick grunted. Derek shot him a doggy grin and continued up the cliff. 

Once they were to the top the two of them slid off the werewolf's back as the hellhounds made it over the top. They were excited to see Stiles and the giant wolf.

"You need to go and get the others." Stiles stated as we walked over to the edge and looked at the rising dawn. The fiery blaze was going to hit them soon.

"Get those asses moving fellows!" Jack yelled. 

Stiles reached down and grabbed Riddick's hand. He pulled him up as a dark shadow passed over them. Derek had jumped over, catching himself with his claws and allowed three of the convicts to climb on.

Riddick moved Stiles to the side and helped the Guv and his right hand man up.

Once Derek scrambled over the top fur smoking, the convicts slid off and allowed him to change back. Stiles watched in awe as fur began to retreat into clothes as Derek shrank in size.

"The clothes is a new trick isn't it?" Stiles was almost end disappointed as not dealing naked skin.

Derek smirked. "I'll tell you my secrets later." 

They had 3 minutes until the valley flood with sunlight. They had 3 minutes to reach the hangers before any remaining guards. 

The Guv was about to climb over when Riddick grabbed his foot. "Wait!" They all stayed quiet as they heard an engine of a ship. 

Stiles peeked over the rock formation they were currently behind. There was a huge ship with Necros disembarking.

"That's a lot of necro power," Jack pouted.

Stiles stared. There was a high chance that everything will get fucked up and he and the baby will end up dead. 

"Shit," one of the minions cursed.

That pretty much summed it up.

"Hey wolf man," Riddick called to Derek. "How good are you at fighting?" 

Derek shot the con a grin as he flicked his claws out and his eyes bled red.

Stiles took a hand gun out from the waste of his pants along with a knife. Jack slid two daggers into her hands. 

Stiles turned to the hellhounds. "Listen guys, stay out of the fight, if anyone of you get hurt I will be very upset." 

The five gave a little whine and licked Stiles' hands before slinking away. 

Derek wasn't going to shift in this fight, there wasn't a necessity for being so large in a this fight. Plus he might get the wrong Necros. Isaac had said not to take out Vaako. He hoped that his beta knew what he was doing. Vaako would later betray Riddick; maybe Isaac had a plan for that.

They waited for the moment where the hanger doors opened and the necros engaged in a fight with the guards. 

Stiles and Jack fought back to back, taking out as many necros as they could. 

They made a could pair, both were lean and fast, not quite as good at precision as Riddick, but, they also didn't have the years of practice that he has had.

Jack duck as Stiles shot over to of her and did a head shot. Which was unfortunately his last bullet.

He tossed the gun aside dove out of the way of a pulse shot snagging Jack along the way. He rolled, shoulder hitting the ground with the momentum pushing him back onto his feet. He can't keep doing these moves or he was going to hurt the baby.

"Head to the hanger." Stiles ordered the teen, he was going to head to there before speaking with Derek.

Jack swore but did as she was told.

Stiles hid behind a rock, taking cover from fire. He only had his knife left and he can't throw the thing to kill a necro cause that would leave him defenceless. 

He heard a snarl and a gurgling noise. He looked over the top of the rock and saw that Isaac the hellhound had ripped the throat out of the necro that has been shooting at him.

"Thanks Isaac but get back with the others." Stiles ordered and ran off to find Derek. He spotted the werewolf a little further out onto the air strip.

The air was getting hotter. They didn't have much longer. 

"No!!!" Stiles heard behind him. He turned just in time to see Riddick, Isaac the hellhound and a necro fly through the air and land on the landing strip between him and Derek. 

"No!" Stiles fought whoever grabbed him. The person was dragging him back. 

"Let me go let me go," Stiles scratched at the armoured arm around his chest. 

Suddenly pain in the side of his head made him pass out.

Derek snarled when he saw a necro knock Stiles unconscious. He wants to go after him but that was when Riddick started to get his vision. 

Jack found Guv and Righthand, Guv was just barely breathing and Right hand was bleeding from his side.

"Can you help me get him into the hanger?" Jack asked. Righthand gave a nod and helped Jack drag his unconscious boss.

The pack and one of the remaining minions met them in the hanger. There was only one necro that spotted them but mention them to the others. One had an unconscious Stiles in their arms and was taking him back to their ship. Derek was snarling at anyone the approached Riddick, even the commander.

Jack watched as a wave of bright light blasted the necros off of their feet, with only Derek and the un-armoured necro still standing. 

That's when the light hit the valley. Some necros staggered to their feet and race off to their ship. It was to bright to see where Derek and Riddick were but she saw Isaac's body burn. The hellhounds howled in morning. 

Derek felt the heat start to burn his skin. He raced forwards, snagging Riddick and leaped into the hanger. They landed on the purifier. He got up just in time for Riddick to wake up.

"Stiles!" Riddick woke with a start. He looked around and could not spot his pregnant mate. He rolled away from the Necro purifier who slowly sat up. Riddick pointed a shiv at him.

"Where is he?" He demanded of Derek. 

The werewolf gave him a sad look as he closed the hanger doors and walked over the to Guv and Righthand. Riddick watched as his wolf mate bite the two men.

"What the hell?" Jack cried and tried to pull Derek off of the two cons.

"If the bite takes then I saved both of their lives." Derek wiped his mouth before turning back to Riddick.

"Only an Alpha's bite can turn a person into a werewolf and there is about 50% chance of the bite actually taking and not turning you into something else." Derek explained as he walked closer to his other mate.

"Where is Stiles?" Riddick asked again.

"He has been taken upon Vaako's ship," the Purifier stated. The man slowly stood with his hands up in sign that he wasn't going to do something stupid. 

Slowly the man began to take his decorative pieces and undid the top of his over coat to show the convict the same glowing blue hand print that was on the convict's chest.

Riddick shot the man a confused look.

"We all began as someone else." The man explained. "I have done terrible things in the name of a faith that was never my own. The Lord Marshal gave me a message to give to you should Vaako fail to kill you. He said to never return to Helium Prime and he will hunt you no more. Vaako will no doubt report that you are dead." Slowly he pulled a dagger from the back of his belt.

Riddick and the other tensed.

"The Necromonger in me is saying to run away. However, the Furian in me hopes you defy and kill the bastard. God only knows I've dreamed about it." The Purifier held out the dagger to Riddick. It was the same dagger that Riddick had used to kill the Necro that had taken Imam.

Slowly Riddick took the dagger from his fellow Furian. 

"Come with us," Derek stepped forwards. "You are one of the last of your kind. Stiles is carrying the next generation. Help us insure that your race continues on." 

The purifier looked taken back. "Is this true?" He asked Riddick. The convict nodded.

"Then I shall help you." 

"Good," Derek stated. He flicked his wrist and his claws came out. He brought them to his forarme. "When I cut my arm open I need you to quickly go into the cut and retrieve the device that's in there." He said this to Riddick.

The convict watched as his mate slice through his arm and held the wound open. Riddick quickly put two fingers into the wound and felt around for said device. He could feel it trying to heal around his fingers. He felt the device and ripped it out. He watched as the skin closed after Derek let go and healed itself there wasn't even a scar.

Derek took the device from Riddick wiped it clean on his shirt before placing it in his ear.

"Isaac do you come in?" Derek asked. There was some static before there was a returning voice.

"Isaac here papa wolf." Isaac's voice came in through the communicator. 

Derek rolled his eyes. "Send a ship in when it's clear, don't touch the necro ship that just left. They have Stiles aboard."

There was argument and a scuffle on the other end before a new voice sounded.

"You let Stiles get kidnapped?" Erica's voice shrilled in his ear. He almost ripped the communicator out. "What type of mate are you?" She accused. There was another scuffle.

"Erica back off, I'm the communication officer AND first officer aboard this vessel. Derek put me in charge. I will have you but in the brig WITHOUT Boyd!" Isaac's hissy voice sounded.

There was muttering.

"So should we wait for the sun or shall we test this baby's new shield and shell?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not going to take the chance of us all burning up and leaving Stiles at the mercy of those Necros. Send Scott's team to follow under cloaking." Derek ordered. 

"You get the honour of telling the Sheriff and Lydia that you let their boy get kidnapped by Necros." Isaac chuckled before signing off.

Derek growled and took the ear piece out and placed it in his pocket.

"Just who exactly are you now?" Riddick asked grabbing a crate and sitting on it.

The four remaining Hellhounds were munching of the bodies of the guards and the necros. The remaining minion stood off to the side giving the beasts a disgusted look. Jack was taking care of Guv and Righthand.

"I'm the Alpha of Alphas. Leader of our armada. For 800 years our pack has grown as have our strength and power. We are now equal or might even be more powerful then the Nevro race." Derek leaned against the wrecked ship, the one Toombs had brought them in on. 

"Why haven't you taken the necros out by now?" Jack asked. The purifier was intrigued.

Derek shook his head. "Stiles." He said. "We didn't know how far into the future Stiles went. By the time Scott's team reached Hades, the moon you crashed on, it had already been 4 years and nine months." Derek explained. "It took us 3 months to get to Helium Prime and a month of planning so we could time it just right for Toombs to pick me up just before he got Riddick."

"Why didn't you help Furya?" The purifier asked.

"We didn't know where it was and thirty years ago we were most likely in the other side of the universe."  
\---------

Stiles suddenly woke when he was tossed to the floor. His head was pounding and his body ached. 

Slowly he opened his eyes as he sat up. He was in the throne room in Necropocolis. Crap!

"Vaako why did you bring me this? Where is Riddick's head?" The lord Marshal asked standing from his throne.

"Riddick's body is burning as we speak. I figured this boy could be your new Purifier. There's something about him." Vaako confessed.

The Lord Marshal looked Stiles over. The teen didn't like the look on the Lord Marshal's face.

"No, but his child will be. Take him to the Purifier's chambers and have him fitting for his new role, first commander Vaako." The Lord Marshal promoted him and dismissed him all at once.

Stiles glared at the Half Dead idiot as he was dragged away. He wanted to talk some sense into Vaako but they were in the open with no privacy.

He was dragged behind Vaako for a while until they stopped at a set of doors deep within the ship.

Vaako opened the doors and yanked Stiles within. Stiles stumbled and had to catch himself before he could do injury to his stomach. 

"Riddick is still alive you know." Stiles stated as he quickly moved to put some furniture between him and the commander.

"His body is ash as we speak." Vaako sneered.

Stiles laughed. "Hardly, this is Riddick we are talking about. If anything he's a survivor." 

Vaako growled and a marched towards the breeder.

"You wife will get you killed. She doesn't care about you, just power and how to gain it." Stiles said quickly moving to put more space between them. 

"And how would you know this, I've never met you until today." Vaako growled. He knew his wife was a power hungry bitch, but he was stuck with her, there was no divorce in Necromunger faith.

"I know things. Riddick will be the one to kill the Lord Marshal and under his rule you will finally understand the underverse."

"I don't want to understand it I want to visit it." Vaako spat.

"The underverse is the afterlife. You will only get their through death. So why don't you slit your throat now and find out." Stiles argued back. 

"What do you know of the Underverse?" Vaako asked crossing his arms.

"I was taught all about life and death in my training to be a Druid. The afterlife is just a place for souls to be judged, cleansed before being reborn. What the lord marshal has done is against the laws of nature. He went through a ritual to release his soul from the bonds that hold it to his body. But it didn't work so he soul can move and his body follows." 

"What of the Necromunger faith that has been going on through centuries?" 

Stiles pondered. "I'll have to go through your archives, unless the current marshal has wiped them. Faith always changes over time. The universe has proved that. The Necromonger faith could continue on but in a different way with some of the same concepts."

Vaako walked over to the closet and started to pull out different articles of clothing Stiles was suppose to wear.

"We better get you ready. The Marshal will probably be ready to destroy the planet and will expect us in the throne room soon.

Stiles worried his lip and gave a nod. 

\--------

Derek's team met up with Scott's just outside the perimeter of the Necro ships. They stole armour off of the dead they found and hurried into the main ship. Erica, Malia, Jack and Ninol stayed back on the ships caring for the two turned wolves and the hellhounds as well as being ready to shoot the large main tower, if they couldn't stop the Marshal from pushing the lever. Chris and John had the entire armada surrounding the planet so no ships made it off.

Issac, Boyd, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden and Danny took to the second landing around the throne room, with the Purifier. Scott, Liam, Mason, Brett and Kona took posts around the main floor. Derek went with Riddick. 

Derek and Riddick killed the Lenser and snuck into the quasiedead chamber after killing all four of them. They used this chamber to sneak up behind guards standing at the doors to the chamber. They slit the throats of the guards, before heading out of the room to jump over the railing, into the middle of the throne room.

"Stay your weapons he came for me." The Lord Marshal called out. The Necromungers stopped their advance on the intruders. 

"You should have stayed away Riddick." The marshal stated. 

"You took something of mine," Riddick growled he tighten his grip on the dagger at his side. 

Derek stood back and looked around for Stiles. He could smell their mate but couldn't see him.

The lord Marshal laughed. "Oh you mean this?" The leader walked over to a hooded figure standing near his throne. 

Riddick now noticed the the figure had his hands bound in front of him. 

The lord marshal ripped the hood off to show Stiles. He was dressed like the purifier. Their mate looked uninjured except for the bruise on the side of his head when he had gotten knocked out.

"I'm sorry but he is mine now. He is carrying my next purifier." 

Derek's growl drowned out the pack's. 

"My, and what is your friend? Though I wouldn't make a move," a dagger was pointed at Stiles' stomach. "Or I might not have need for a purifier." 

Stiles glared at the Lord Marshal. There was no way in hell he would ever let this man take his baby let alone threaten it. 

Stiles raised his hands, slicing the rope around his wrists before taking the dagger from the Lord Marshal. The man had been too distracted. 

The Lord Marshal was stunned for a second before he used his soul to grab the neck of the boy. He was going to break it. Or at least that's was he tried to do.

Stiles used his magic to stop the man's soul from reaching him and stabbed the man in his arm with the dagger. He pushed the Marshal back before he bolted. He tried to escape the circle of necros but was caught by one of them. 

The Lord Marshal recovered. He yanked the dagger out of his arm and threw it at the captured Stiles where it lodged into his chest, just under the Necro's hand.

Riddick saw red and launched himself at the lord marshal. Derek stood back, it was his mate's revenge.

Dame Vaako watched the fight going on between Riddick and the Lord Marshal. She had been able to convince him to kill their Lord when she found him exiting the purifier's chambers.

She's going to be the most powerful female in the fleet, as was her right.

Riddick got his ass kicked, but he got a lucky shot in that knocked the Marshal back into Derek, who took a chunk out of the man's side and tossed him away. 

"Quick now that the beast is injured." Dame Vaako hissed.

Vaako rolled his eyes but jumped over the balcony with a crude axe. 

The Marshal looked relieved when he saw his first commander. "Help me Vaako."

Vaako gave Riddick a quick look before raising the axe. "I'm sorry." 

Dame Vaako turned and walked away from the scene. "Flawless." She smirked. She was now going to rule the Necromungers, her husband was just a spineless pawn.

The marshal realized that Vaako wasn't there to help him and used his soul power to moved out of the way, into the direct path of Riddick slamming the knife in his hand into the Lord Marshal's head. Within a second the man was completely dead as Riddick snapped the handle off the blade and kick the man away from him.

With the clash of Vaako's axe on the floor had his wife turning around and rushing to the balcony edge.

"N-" she didn't get to finish cried out in frustration. 

Everyone look when they heard her head make a splat on the floor below.

There standing over her dead body was Isaac, hand bloodied with and innocent look on his face.

Derek should have known. The younger wolf always had an unhealthy obsession with the actor Karl Urban.

"Stiles!" Riddick broke Derek out of his glaring at Isaac. He rushed over to their fallen mate.

Riddick took his mate from a Necromunger, who turned out to be Scott. The dagger was missing from his mate. He looked to Scott to see the wolf holding it up with a grin.

"It didn't even touch him." Scott gave a proud smile. Liam rolled his eyes at his alpha. 

"Yeah, Scott came to the rescue," Stiles said opening his eyes with a smile.

Riddick pulled his mate into a kiss. "We are going to work on your stupidity. Now it the blade didn't touch you where did all this blood come from." He gestured to the small puddle at Scott's.

"Mine, I kept making my hand bleed so no one would suspect Stiles to be uninjured."

"Let me up. You have the masses to speak to Lord Marshal." Stiles grinned up at the convict.

"What?" Riddick raised an eyebrow.

"You keep what you kill." Vaako called from the middle of the throne room.  
Riddick picked up Stiles and handed him off to Derek.

The convict walked towards the throne and stood in front of it. As one the entire necro army knelt before Riddick.

"Look babe," Stiles nudged Derek. "Our Alpha is now a lord marshal." 

Derek rolled his eyes.


End file.
